The Hidden Side
by zerokanda
Summary: All facades peel off eventually. It's just a matter of time. Zero had seen another side of Kaname. What will happen if he took up the supposed role of a bodyguard? Rated M for implied abuse and supposed rape.
1. Unhinged

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here.

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

.

.

.

"Yes Kaname, Ichijou is coming over in two days' time to the academy to stay for a week. He told me to keep it a secret from you and make it a pleasant surprise. You will be in charge of giving him a warm welcome, Kaname," the principal happily announced, unaware of the strangely tense pureblood.

"Principal, I'm really sorry, but I believe that my former guardian will be arriving at night…yes? And along with the Night Class, I have lessons t—" Kaname was interrupted with a clap from Cross.

"Yes, and you will be excused from all your lessons. The rest of the Night Class, of course, will continue with their lessons as usual," Cross replied.

_That bastard, _pleasant_ surprise huh? He must be up to something._ It was utmost unsettling and disturbing news for Kaname to hear that his former guardian was coming over for a..._visit_.

_His screams bounced off the dungeon walls. He dropped to his knees, only to be put in a more vulnerable position with his hands being 'held' by Asato Ichijou. He tried to pull his hands away from the concrete, but Ichijou just laughed and 'pressed' harder against his wrists. Kaname threw his head back against the wall and screamed. Damn it, it hurt. His powers, he couldn't tap into them. Ichijou was too strong. All he heard was an evil sneer before he was slammed roughly backwards into the concrete. The pain and humiliation, those hands that were on him, touching him._

Kaname squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to open them again, but not before he gave his head a slight shake. Nobody had noticed, of course. There was only the Principal, the Night Class and Zero in the room, as Day Class representative. However, Zero had noticed Kaname's tense frame and slight smile which was so obviously forced on. Why hadn't the Night Class noticed? Wasn't Kaname the _Pureblood prince_? There was something wrong, Zero decided. He had to find a chance to talk to Kaname later on. As the Night Class proceeded back to their Moon dorms, Zero stayed behind and waited till it was left with just him and Kaname in the office.

"Kaname, play chess with me." Zero more demanded than requested the slightly dazed pureblood.

Kaname just raised his eyebrows and sat on the opposite couch and proceeded to simply staring at Zero instead of the chessboard on the table. Zero pretended not to notice Kaname's actions and instead, focused on fiddling with the chess pieces until he finally began to shift a little uncomfortably under Kaname's persistent and yet questioning gaze. He looked up at those dark brown orbs and found himself quickly lowering his head to rest his eyes on a loose thread on his own pants.

"So?" Kaname inquired.

"What..." Zero muttered a little rudely.

"If you have nothing to say, then I'm leaving," Kaname threw out, nonchalantly, before placing his hand on the hand-rest, preparing to push himself up.

That caught Zero off guard and he blurted out, "No! Wait! Kaname, I wanted to ask…ask—"

Kaname hid a smirk demurely with the back of his left hand, already back on the couch, in exactly the same position he was in before shifting.

_So he_ _hadn't _really _planned on leaving_, Zero thought sulkily.

"Yes? Ask what?" Kaname replied smugly, inclining his head.

Since he already fell for it, he might as well just hurry up and say it. Zero lifted his head and continued, "I wanted to ask why you gave that reaction when Cross said that Asato Ichijou was—" Zero took another breath, "coming over," he finished.

Meanwhile, Kaname had widened his eyes and Zero could almost see the gears whirring in his head, thinking of a smart answer to push the out-of-the-blue, but right-on-the-mark question.

"Don't bother lying. I want you to tell me why." Zero said firmly, not once leaving Kaname's gaze.

Kaname let out the tiniest of hiss and tried—but failed to regain his usual composure.

"Nothing, you thought too much of it," Kaname said in a clipped tone, avoiding Zero's persistent stare.

Zero had caught the movement and change of tone. "Liar," Zero snarled back, leaning forward, moving closer to Kaname's face.

Zero pulled away suddenly, once again widening the gap between the two of them. Kaname had the irresistible look on his face that clearly showed how caught off-guard he was by Zero's words. It was nice to see that face on Kaname once in a while. _No, that's not what he should be thinking about now._ Zero stood up to grab his jacket, before taking his usual stride to the door.

Before stepping out of the doorway, Zero turned around. Dark-coloured orbs met lilac ones. Zero said in a calmer tone, "I'll be there."

Still a little dazed, Kaname continued staring at where Zero's face had been in the doorway and his mind barely registered the three words he heard. It was just a simple three words, yet there was this strange feeling in his chest, seemingly trying to force his breath out of him. Long after Zero had left, Kaname was still on the couch, a sub-conscious faint smile on his lips.

That one smile, lit up his perfect features…

.

.

.


	2. Protection

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here.

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

.

.

.

—

_Damn it! What the hell was wrong with the Hunters Association anyway? They usually didn't give such short notices when they sent him on missions,_ Zero thought, _and it had to be today_, as he sped through the trees, approaching the clearing. He looked behind. Hell, three Level Es hot on his heels. He thrust himself forward, speeding up even more, his feet now barely touching the ground as he ran. He could feel the whoosh of wind moving past his ears, reminding him of his speed. Yes, he had to admit, his abilities _had_ heightened due to his change into a vampire.

—

_Where was Zero?_ Kaname thought, a little forlornly, _he _had _said that he was going to come, hadn't he? No, he shouldn't have been this hopeful. Why would Zero take time off to face Asato Ichijou with him anyway?_ He stubbornly argued with his inner self. _But Zero _was_ bothered when he saw his…reaction at the mention of that person's coming here, hadn't he? Maybe… … just maybe he _would_ come, he was just…a little late._

—

_Soon_, he thought, as he gave himself one last hurl and swung around gracefully, landing on first, his right foot, then his left, with a mere rustle of grass beneath his feet. He was at the clearing. Bloody Rose in hand, Zero hunched over, and charged towards the three evenly spread out Es before him.

_Bang. Bang._ He turned eighty degrees to the south, swiftly firing another two shots to the other vampire. _Missed. _One down_._ That vampire was fast. He heard a sneer from behind him.

—

Kaname raised his head up immediately, eyes widening when he heard the approaching of footsteps. He fixed his eyes on the mahogany door. The door knob turned excruciatingly slowly for Kaname. The door was pushed open. His gaze drifted to the face that had appeared. Something behind his eyes flickered, surprise was registered on his features. His tense frame, squared shoulders, stiff arms and of course, that pair of dark-coloured orbs.

It was Asato Ichijou.

—

_Oh, shit._ _When had the third vampire gotten behind him? _And to think he was being alert enough.

The E behind him pulled his claw back and plunged it into his thoroughly shocked prey; grinning as he felt the hunter stiffen, before wrenching the claw back out. Zero doubled over almost immediately, crumpling into a heap on his side, pressing into the soft grass. Using his free arm, Zero tried as best as he could to apply pressure against the front of his wound.

Damn, that had _hurt_.

—

Kaname was in his office, facing his former guardian, who had just entered the room. His head was spinning slightly, Ichijou was here, what about Zero…? Where was Zero when he needed him most?

"So, my dear ward, how are you? I see that you've grown up. You look so much more…calm than how you used to," Ichijo stated blatantly, obviously referring to some..._things_ that had happened before.

"I'm fine, thank you," Kaname said curtly, refusing to acknowledge the latter part of what Ichijou said. Those were…bad memories. He couldn't afford to lose his composure in front of this man now, no, not man, _beast_.

"And so, the purpose of your…visit…?" Kaname inquired coldly, gesturing for his former guardian to be seated in the chair opposite him.

"Oh, nothing much, checking on your, _well-being_ and taking a look at your _environment_, along with the Academy's progress. I _am_ your former guardian after all. What's with this…_attitude_? Are you not touched that your former guardian is here to…_visit_ you?" Ichijo chuckled, amused at Kaname's aloofness.

"I think it's time I brought you around the school campus, Ichijou," Kaname replied, standing up and moving around the desk, towards the door.

"Oh? But before that, maybe—

—

Zero turned his head just in time to see the vampire licking his blood off its claws, looking extremely pleased. He let out a feral snarl at that insult directed at him. The E merely let its arms fall to its sides and dropped into position at the intimidating sound, ready to lunge at the hunter. Zero pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the E in front of him, he spun around to shoot an advancing vampire behind him. One in the leg, while his Bloody Rose aimed straight at the E's forehead for the second shot. There, fired. He didn't even slow down to watch his enemy crumble into dust. The other one was still waiting for him. Zero braced himself and transferred his weight from one feet to another, successfully turning to face the last vampire.

_Bang. Bang._

The hunter's movement never even registered in its mind. The sneer was still locked onto its face.

_Pity, it didn't even get to see what killed it. Well, maybe it was better that way. A quick and painless death._

"That was for your unforgivable insolence for even _touching_ me," Zero said, the venom dripping from his words. He watched the hateful thing crumble before him.

It ended as quickly as it started.

—

"—maybe we could, catch up a little on…_old times_?" Ichijou said, standing up and slowly but steadily approaching Kaname.

Kaname stepped backwards almost immediately, determined to put some distance between him and his former guardian.

"So, what do you think?" Ichijou smirked as he backed Kaname closer and closer to the wall opposite the door.

Kaname's eyes frantically darted to the exit over Ichijou's shoulder. _Could he make it in time? No, that didn't matter, he had to try no matter what._

—

Zero backed into a tree trunk and quickly pulled off his jacket, peeling his shirt off.

_Good, at least he had two._

Ripping the shirt apart with his teeth, he hastily wrapped the shirt around his wound, efficiently curbing the blood loss temporarily. He just had to rely on his vampire healing.

_There's no time_, Zero thought, frustration tearing through him as he tore off through the trees, along the path where he came from.

—

_Wait, why couldn't he move? _Kaname looked up from his shoes to where Ichijou had been standing. He was gone. He felt a warm breath at the base of his neck. _Oh no, Ichijou was holding him, and he had entwined an anti-vampire charm in there too._

_How had he done that?_ Kaname's mind was blank as he tried to tap into his powers, but to no avail. _It was the same as _that_ time…_

—

_Faster, faster,_ Zero thought, _it's already been more than half an hour since Ichijou's expected arrival time at the school campus._

Chest heaving, Zero stopped, right in front of the school gates, all the others must be in class. Zero bent over, one hand on his chest while the other at his knee, supporting himself as he tried to catch his breath.

_No time to lose, what if something went wrong? Judging by the reaction Kaname gave yesterday, something must be _very_ wrong. _

Zero straightened up and made a dash for Kaname's office.

—

Ichijou had wrapped his arms around his ward's waist and now rested his head on Kaname's right shoulder. Slipping his hands under Kaname's shirt, he moved his hands upwards, towards that pale and firm chest. Kaname's breath hitched, as he clenched his jaws tight, painfully, but it was nothing compared to the abject terror he felt currently. He didn't want to remember, the same hands, the same situation, it was all the same. All his senses screamed at him to push those hands away, but he was helpless, he couldn't even move his hand. Keeping one hand firmly rested against his nephew's bare chest, Ichijou slipped the other hand downwards and stopped at the buckle, preparing to slip his fingers in.

—

The door was flung open. Zero saw the look of abject terror etched onto Kaname's face and curled his lips in disgust. He could _smell_ the scent of an anti-vampire charm. His penetrating glare rested on Ichijou.

_Damn it! Where the hell does that creep Ichijo think his hands are?_

What had Ichijou done to Kaname for that look that should never have been on any pureblood show on Kaname's face? The charm, their positions. Zero took in everything in his sight. A flash and the next moment, Zero had pulled Kaname from his former guardian's grip and was standing protectively in front of Kaname, face to face with Asato Ichijou. His Bloody Rose had been removed from its holster and was now jabbed, none too gently against Ichijou's forehead. By now, Ichijou had released the charm on Kaname in surprise at this daring…_boy_ before him.

"So, so, who is this we have here?" Ichijou asked, cocking his head at the sudden intruder, not the slightest bit fazed by the Bloody Rose.

Zero curled his lips back and fought hard to force down the growl in his throat, which threatened to be followed by a shot at the man in front of him. He was reigning in his anger at this man, but only barely. From what he saw just now, where Ichijou's hands were placed, Kaname frozen to the spot, and Ichijou's _face_ pressed against Kaname's _neck_, he could pretty much guess what happened while he wasn't around_. That _thing_ previously wrapping its arms around Kaname was the reason for Kaname's fear yesterday._

Gazing a little intently at the peculiar tattoo on Zero's neck, Ichijou raised his eyebrows and went, "I see, a level D. I have heard of a boy with lilac eyes and silver hair from Kaien Cross. I suppose this is… …Zero Kiryuu."

"Stay away from Kaname, you monster. Touch him again, and I will blow your head off right after I wipe that smirk off your face," Zero spat, unable to erase the look on Kaname's face earlier from his mind.

"Oh, really? I think this…_bodyguard_ of yours, Kaname, will make my stay a lot more _entertaining_," said the bemused Ichijou. Ichijou ignored the muzzle of the gun pressed firmly against his forehead and merely shifted his head from the line of fire, then made his way to the door. "I guess our session ends here today, Kaname," Ichijou continued, before exiting the room. Those words were directed at Kaname. Zero seethed inwardly.

Momentarily remembering Kaname's presence, Zero turned to face the unmoving Kaname.

"Are you okay Kaname? God, tell me he didn't hurt you." Zero asked, concerned as he held the pureblood's shoulders.

Kaname didn't reply. He simply raised his right hand and brought it down, right across Zero's face. Caught off guard, Zero stumbled a step backwards and stared at Kaname, whose head was still lowered.

_It hadn't hurt_, Zero thought, surprised. Kaname had splayed his palm sortof, and it was his fingers that connected with his face before anything else. _Then what was that fo—_

"Because it wasn't supposed to hurt, you idiot," Kaname said, as if reading Zero's mind. "That was for coming too late," Kaname finished, finally lifting his head to meet Zero's gaze.

A wry smile broke out on Zero's face, "I'm sorry, I was held up by an urgent mission. But I came here as soon as I—" Zero didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say. Kaname had placed his arms around Zero's shoulders and rested his face at the crook of Zero's neck. Surprised yet again by Kaname's strange action, Zero widened his eyes and hesitantly brought his arms up to catch Kaname in a comforting embrace. Kaname instinctively leaned closer to Zero, tightening his hold on Zero, as if worried that he might disappear any time.

"Kaname?" Zero murmured, softly but tentatively.

A shudder racked through Kaname's body as he spoke softly, "You didn't come. I was…worried, very worried. When he came before you did, I was scared, so scared," as if to iterate his point, Kaname tightened his arms around Zero, as if that was his only support.

"I promise it won't happen again, Kaname, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, are you alright?" Zero asked, pulling away from Kaname to take a better look at him.

Kaname immediately crushed Zero back towards himself again, with a soft "don't move, just hold me". Zero complied and placed his hands in a protective gesture around Kaname's slightly shaking frame.

A few seconds later, Zero had swept Kaname off his feet and was now cradling Kaname to himself gently.

"I'll bring you back to your dorm," Zero answered Kaname's incomprehensive gaze.

The current Kaname in his arms was exhausted and obviously a little…traumatized, he probably didn't even have the power to stand and make his way to his dorm alone. Zero walked briskly along the corridors, taking little notice of Kaname's hands, which were currently clutching on tightly to Zero's jacket. Zero stopped outside Kaname's dorm, taking a glance at the Kaname who was curled up into a ball and sleeping soundly in his arms. Zero gave a tiny sigh. Looks like he had to go in and put Kaname in bed. Zero entered the room, taking in the overwhelming scent of "Kaname" in this room. Zero walked slowly, over to the huge bed and carefully bent over to place the fast asleep Kaname on the bed. Zero was in the middle of straightening himself when he felt a light tug on his jacket. Kaname hadn't let go of his jacket. Taking up Kaname's elegant hands, Zero tried to pry Kaname's fingers away, only to be rewarded by a whimper from Kaname and a slight tug on his jacket.

_Ahh…how do I pry off his fingers and keep him asleep?_ Zero resignedly lay on the bed beside Kaname his head propped up by his left hand, as he gazed at the Kaname inches away from his face and recalled the day's events.

Kaname must have slept pretty badly the past few days to be able to sleep so soundly and in the presence of him, a hunter, too. Was it because of that Ichijou? Anger boiled within Zero at the thought of that vile _thing_. He had to calm down, yes, _calm down_.

Zero absent-mindedly continued staring at the sleeping Kaname. Even a pureblood had its weakest moments. It was agonizing, when he saw the look of fear on Kaname's face, no, it was unsettling to think that even this cold and normally aloof pureblood could have that kind of emotion shown so clearly on his face. And it had been in the presence of the thing that terrified Kaname the most too.

_No, _Zero thought fiercely_, I _don't _ever want to see that look on Kaname's face again. I'll protect him, no matter what. Even if it was a vampire he was protecting. It didn't matter. This vulnerable Kaname was not something he ever wanted or expected to see._

Zero reached forward with his hand, brushing away a few stray locks of hair from Kaname's tranquil face, allowing his hand to rest at Kaname's jaw, tracing from the spot near his ear all the way to his chin, before sliding his hand back up to cup Kaname's cheek in his hand. This peaceful atmosphere…this sleepiness…it was contagious. Zero was starting to feel very sleepy.

Zero's head thumped softly onto the pillow as he allowed the darkness close in on his mind…

.

.

.


	3. Trust

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here.

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

—

Extra note: I tried to make the chapter non-crappy. Hope it worked! Andand I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. It's been raining tests and exams. ^^

.

.

.

—

The next morning, the pureblood awoke to a very comforting scent.

_No, it was…just…unexplainably…familiar. Yes, that's right, _familiar.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the drapes, and found himself looking at a _very_ close-up view of a particular hunter.

_That's strange…he actually fell asleep in the presence of a hunter. And a very good one at that, too. But most importantly, why was Zero sleeping with him too? _

Kaname brushed those thoughts away and stared contentedly at the peaceful face before him, cautiously reaching his hand out to brush those bangs from Zero's eyes. He must have been pretty tired to be able to sleep in the presence of a…_pureblood. _Kaname smirked at that.

_Wait, was that…?_ Kaname drew his breath in sharply._ The faint whiff of…blood? Yes, it was. And it was definitely coming from Zero. _

Unusually disturbed, Kaname held onto the hem of Zero's shirt and pulled it up a little, along with his jacket and all. What greeted his eyes was the hastily wrapped shirt, dried blood caked over and under the makeshift bandage. The bandage hadn't done a very good job and most of it was stained a dark red. Kaname narrowed his eyes, the conclusion that Zero had gotten hurt on a mission slipping into his mind.

_Those level E'_s…It strangely annoyed Kaname a great deal that an E had actually managed to draw Zero's blood.

_Good, at least his wounds had healed. Why hadn't he noticed the blood yesterday? Was he that nervous?_

Meanwhile, a slight groan had escaped Zero's parted lips, and the hunter drew an arm over his shut eyelids shielding them from the treacherous sunlight. He _was_ half a vampire after all. After a few reluctant blinks to chase away what remnants of slumber he was still in. A few seconds was all it took for Zero to remove his arm from his eyelids and turn to take a look at the heap curled up by his side that emitted a comfortable warmth.

"Kaname?" Zero murmured gruffly, not completely out of his morning mode yet.

_There was nobody other than him and Zero here. He could stay in this position a little longer…right?_

Kaname ignored Zero and simply looked up at him with half-shut eyes. Still feeling unbearably sleepy, Zero saw Kaname's partially buttoned shirt, instinctively reaching out with his right hand to button it up for the unresponsive Kaname. The tip of his fingers brushed lightly against Kaname's smooth chest. Zero was squinting at the button, when he noticed that Kaname tensed ever-so-slightly under his touch. He halted his actions immediately, lifting his head to look closely at Kaname's eyes.

_Oh god, was Kaname still thinking about last night? How could he have been so stupid? He should have kept his hands to himself, _Zero chided himself inwardly, pulling his hand back. Kaname caught his wrist almost instantly, letting his eyelids droop just a fraction before murmuring, "No, don't move Zero. I…want your hands on me…only yours…" Kaname closed his eyes completely, "nobody else's…Don't go yet. Please."

Zero widened his eyes, a little taken aback. He didn't shy away when Kaname leaned closer still, towards him.

_Maybe he just needs the reassurance of somebody's hands,_ Zero thought as he stopped pursuing the reason for Kaname's baffling behavior.

A few minutes later, Zero nudged Kaname softly, "hey, I know it's still sleeping hours for you, but I have my Day Classes to attend, you know."

Kaname seemed to ponder his words for a moment or two, before loosening his hold on the hunter's jacket reluctantly. Zero got up slowly and groaned inwardly. He hadn't showered. Last night's events completely wore him out and he didn't get a chance to go back to his room.

_To think of it, neither had Kaname. No, that wasn't any of his business anyway._

Kaname snuggled into the covers for a split second, before finally getting up, turning to face a surprised hunter with a brief explanation, "Since I've already woken up, I might as well start attending to my matters."

_Oh._

Zero simply nodded, seeing the skilled and practiced composure already beginning to slip into Kaname. His posture, his eyes, changing back to the façade he put on as a pureblood. Seeing that stupid fake smile put in place on Kaname's face annoyed Zero to large extents, and it took considerable amounts of discipline and self-control for Zero to hide his displeasure.

_The rest of the world can just go to hell. Why must Kaname hide himself because he's a pureblood? What the hell were wrong with these people, no, vampires anyway? Stupid vampires, making life so hard for Kaname._

A puzzling thought interrupted the train of relentless torrents. Why was he concerned anyway? He better go back and shower or he'd be late for class. Zero mumbled his leave, just in time to catch a glimpse of Kaname smiling in reply.

—

Zero carried his books and walked along the corridor towards the classroom. He slowed down hesitantly, before stopping altogether outside Kaname's office. The pureblood should be inside, since he was constantly busy with all that work that god-knows where he got from. Zero rapped his knuckles on the door and entered the room. The vampire would have sensed him anyway.

"Kaname, if Ichijou comes around…tell me, 'kay? I'll be there, so…" Zero lifted his chin to face the pureblood at his desk, fully, before continuing, "so trust me."

Again, a simple three words that rendered Kaname speechless once again.

"_so trust me."_ _That wasn't…what a pureblood got to hear often. Yet Zero had said it to him, hadn't he?_

Kaname nodded, a little stiffly. With that nod, Zero swept out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Zero let a small smile touch his lips even as he took his seat in the classroom. Kaname _would_ trust him, wouldn't he?

Zero breezed through the lessons that day, staring out the window most of the time. He was an excellent hunter wasn't he? His intelligence, was something that he _might_ just be able to beat Yagari-sensei at.

—

Kaname sat at his desk, absent-mindedly fingering the papers on his desk, thought adrift on a particular hunter.

_He had shown his weaknesses. Every single one of them too. But he was helpless…Zero was the only one there then…It wasn't his fault right? Either way, he trusted Zero to keep that weak image of the pureblood to himself._

Zero did say "so trust me" after all didn't he? Kaname sighed softly, propping his head with his face in his hands. Lightly, he rubbed them up and down, as if to rub away the overload of confusing thought in his mind right now.

—

"Takuma, could you get the Principal to take our…_visitor_ around the campus himself? Say that I have a headache and do not wish to be disturbed tonight," Kaname said, once he had called Takuma to his office.

_Kaname-sama looked well enough. He didn't show any visible signs of having a headache. Practice perhaps, as a pureblood. Or was it Kaname-sama just giving an excuse…? _

"Yes, Kaname-sama, as you wish. You will be attending today's lessons, I suppose?" Takuma asked, with a tilt of his head.

Kaname seemed to ponder this for a moment before he gave a curt 'yes, you may leave now'.

Takuma's eyebrows furrowed slightly, _that was strange, for Kaname-sama to dismiss his former-guardian like that. Kaname-sama performed his duties perfectly well, no excuses allowed. So why did he make up an excuse for a task as simple as bringing his former guardian around…?_

Takuma brushed the thought aside, maybe he was just paranoid.

_Maybe Kaname-sama does really have a headache_, Takuma thought as he strode to Principal Cross' office.

—

Zero cringed inwardly. Dusk was falling. Class changeover had always been a messy time with shrill voices and annoying _girls_. Why had Yuki fallen sick? Not that she managed to help to make things better when she wasn't sick. It was good anyway; he had one less person to worry about getting trampled over. Zero tried not to drag his feet as he approached the fast expanding crowd ahead of him.

_Kaname would be there right? He needed to take a glance to see if Kaname was alright… For all he knew, Kaname might be kicking himself mentally for crumpling before him yesterday, a hunter nevertheless._

At this, Zero actually got a little worried; _Kaname wouldn't do anything stupid…would he?_

—

Meanwhile, Kaname got up from his desk, carrying a two notebooks and a pen with him. He didn't need to take down notes; his knowledge had far surpassed any normal teacher. He was only doing it out of respect. Strange, Kaname actually looked forward to class changeover. Just a little…He wanted to see those lilac eyes again.

_Was he getting…_attached_ to the prefect?_ Kaname's eyes flickered. _That was…_interesting _to know._

Shrugging of all thoughts, Kaname moved quickly towards the Moon Dorm gates, where the rest of the nobles were already waiting patiently for him.

—

Zero moved with expertise through the thick crowd, nicely avoiding the shuffling feet and jostling elbows. _Finally, _Zero thought, _he made it to the front of the crowd_. Zero gave a victorious smile. No, his mind shouldn't be on such childish, no, _trivial_ things. Zero winced when the screams went several volumes higher.

_The Night Class was here._

This split second, it was every sane prefect's nightmare and every girl's dream. Out of experience and instinct, Zero spread his arms and began petrifying as many people as he could with his glare. It was his specialty. The glare that shot a chill down your spine and made you feel as if daggers and not glares would be given if you didn't cease your actions immediately. A few girls backed away from the cold Kiryuu, while others behind who have not yet seen the glare surged forward.

"Kyaaa~Idol-senpai!"

"I think the vice-president just looked this way at ME!"

"No, it was me he looked at!"

"Kaname-sama, my prince! Turn this way, turn this way, please turn this way, Kaname-sama!"

Screams went even louder and wishful thinking on the girls' part erupted. Zero sighed, pulling out two pieces of wax from his pocket, before giving a resigned sigh. He had to resort to earplugs. He had the urge to roll his eyes.

Zero cleared his throat, and announced menacingly, "_Back_, or you'll find yourself with a detention slip."

At this, nearly half the crowd groaned and pulled away from the crowd rather reluctantly, while some were tugged by the sleeves to go back to their respective dorms by loyal friends. Detention could drive anybody insane. It was an agonizing four-hour torture where everybody existed in silence and wrote reflections on what they did wrong, how to repent and what they could or should have done instead, along with sincere apologies on a piece of paper while staring at the walls of the room.

"Is one detention slip not enough? Do you need two? Or do you need me to assign you duties for cleaning the school?" Zero hollered, glaring at more students.

The students dragged their bodies away from the Night Class that was fast-moving away.

As the last of the students stalked off, Kaname lingered behind the Night Class, staying behind to flash a rare smile at the slouching Kiryuu. Zero took a small step back.

…_Did the pureblood just turn around and…_smile_ at me?_

Lilac eyes observed the retreating figure with piqued interest.

—

That was strange. He…smiled, at Zero. It had been so long since he gave such a genuine smile. _That surprise on Zero's face, _Kaname chuckled at from his seat by the window, looking out to finally rest his gaze on the unmoving school gates.

—

The scraping of chairs brought a sudden realization to Kaname that the class had been dismissed. Kaname swept out of the classroom, with the Night Class following him to their own dorms. The Night class waited for their leader to walk a few paces ahead of them before following him. They respected him that much.

—

Kaname sank into his chair, staring into space, only to be interrupted by a series of knocks.

"Come in."

Takuma entered the room.

"Yes, Takuma? Anything you need?" Kaname inquired politely.

"Yes, I was told to pass this letter to you by Principal Cross," Takuma said, extending his hand to place the letter on Kaname-sama's neatly arranged desk.

He gave a little bow before exiting the room.

—

Kaname turned the envelope around in his hand. His eyes widened visibly.

_The seal…that was the Shimura's family seal, wasn't it? That meant that this was an invitation…_

Kaname tore open the envelope and read the invitation card.

_Ahh…another family trying to get on the better side of him. Everybody was after him, weren't they? The Kuran family name was one at the centre of worldly power and status, wasn't it? _

Kaname sighed. It would only be polite of him to accept the invitation and turn up for the "party" and…bear with hours of tireless giggles and batting eyelashes. Really, after the incident with Ichijou, he really wasn't too eager to spend his time with crowds of nobility flaunting around. The Night Class would probably follow him there, too…out of respect, but Kaname knew that they weren't too eager to crash head-long into curtseying ladies and endless lists of dancing partners.

Could he…? —Kaname's face split into a wide grin, a boyish grin that made Kaname look a lot more charismatic than he ever looked in front of the nobles.

_Maybe he could get the hunter to go along with him?_

The very thought sent Kaname chuckling, feeling a huge weight fall off from his shoulders.

_Yes, it would certainly be a lot more bearable if he brought the silver-haired hunter along with him._

.

.

.


	4. Angered

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here.

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

—

Extra note: ^^ You know, I contemplated for veryyy long on whether Zero should say 'Kaname' or 'Kuran'…But I figured I'll be terribly sad if Zero said 'Kuran'. I mean…that's so _distant_. *Whines* Noooo! Zero shall call him "Kaname"…like they've known each other since they were born! Bwahahaha! Okay, this note is very lame. OAO

Extra note2: Wari is the jap. Way for saying sorry. But it's not often used as it is normally said by nonchalant and insincere people who don't really mean to apologise. ^^ Uhhh…yes, you'll see why I took so long for this update. I _AM_ still in the middle of exams and this chapter is bloody longggg. With that, enjoy!

.

.

.

—

_Maybe he could do it tomorrow, during Zero 's patrol…? Yes, he would do that…_

—

"Yes, you wanted to talk to me, Kaname?" Zero said, with no particular hint of hostility in his voice.

He was just wary…Kaname _had _told him to meet at the clearing late at night after all. It may be a morning for Kaname, but it was still night for a Day Class student like him.

"Yes, I had some…things to tell you." Kaname said, amused.

The hunter looked a bit edgy.

_Was it because he was _alone_ with the pureblood late at night? Was the hunter actually…_shy_?_

Kaname was strangely amused by the prospect of the hunter being…_shy _in his presence. Urged on by this, Kaname took one step closer towards the hunter, making him back up close to a tree.

"What is it?" Zero inquired, he _did_ feel edgy, now that the pureblood's enlarged face was right in front of him.

Kaname dropped his joking manner and now it was _his_ turn to become edgy. How was he going to confront the hunter and make him go to the party with him? Kaname cleared his throat, he had never met with such a situation before. He _was_ a pureblood after all, so he never had the problem with…_communication. _But Kaname knew that this hunter was different, and he'd have to do it himself, and find a way to get Zero to the party with him. He would absolutely not go with anyone else other than the hunter. The hunter _had_ to go with him.

"I have received an invitation, from the Shimura family," Kaname took a deep breath, "and I would like, very much, that you accompany me…to this…" Kaname's voice trailed off rather suddenly, the expression on Zero was rather blank.

_Would Zero reject him?_ There was a slight tug on Kaname's heart. It would be normal in any circumstances for the hunter to reject him, he had no business with the party after all, but it made Kaname nervous, he didn't want to hear the rejection. The thought of a lilac-eyed hunter ever turning him down was upsetting. A gut-wrenching pang attacked him.

"Me? But…the invitation is to you…is it not?" Zero asked quizzically, not understanding what the pureblood was getting at.

"No, Zero, I want you to be there with me. I think that I wouldn't be very comfortable with all the nobles and I was…hoping that you could accompany me there," Kaname pressed on, desperation clinging on to him_; maybe, just maybe Zero might accept it and go with him?_

"Nobles? Oh…I don't think I'd be very welcome there would I? I mean…the invitation was addressed to you. The host may not like it if I went with you, Kaname."

"No, no, not at all. Zero, I would like very much for you to go with me…Please," Kaname said, an edge of desolation crept into his voice.

_Was Zero going to reject him after all?_

"Ichijo may be there!" Kaname wasn't sure where that had come from, but he was desperate to bring Zero with him…He had flung out that last sentence before he could think about it. And, it was highly unlikely Ichijo would be turning up. He had no business at the party whatsoever. Any connection Ichijo had could definitely be obtained from Kaname. Then why had he…_lied_?

_Was he obsessed?_ Kaname thought in slight horror.

"What? Then I'm going." Zero muttered quickly, obviously distracted by the piece of information Kaname had flung out at him suddenly.

A smile finally broke the tension in the air, Kaname was relieved. It had been rather awkward, this...talk.

"Saturday, 6pm, meet me at the dorms," Kaname said, then with a purposeful turn and chuckle, Kaname looked back at the confused prefect and said huskily, "mine."

—

Kaname had already gone back, leaving a very muddled Zero lying in his bed. That talk with Kaname in the clearing had been rather awkward. Zero could think of no other word to describe it. And, Kaname had seemed, almost _desperate _to get the hunter to go to the party with him. Zero cleared his head, not wanting to give himself a headache, _so, Moon Dorm, Saturday evening huh? _

—

While the prefect was fast asleep, Kaname was still sitting at his desk. Recalling the almost protective way Zero had said, '_No, I'm not leaving you with him._' It may have been his imagination, but Zero _had _sounded protective. Those thoughts aside, a notch of guilt crawled over his clouded mind. He had lied as a means of manipulation to get Zero's approval to turn up with him.

The next morning, Zero was walking out of the Principal's office, having passed a general discipline report on the school to Headmaster Cross. Zero turned around the corner and narrowly avoided crashing into a well-dressed Kaname in uniform. Zero muttered an annoyed apology, looking away from Kaname. He could have sworn he saw the pureblood smiling, palpably pleased about something…and Zero had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. The two of them went their own ways and the start of the weekend soon arrived.

—

Zero walked stiffly to his wardrobe, he didn't have many clothes, at least not formal ones that suit this occasion. Zero sighed audibly. What would he wear then? The school uniform looked formal enough. Yes, it was decided then. He would wear the school uniform. Zero changed his clothes swiftly, buttoning the last few buttons and straightening his collar. He looked in the mirror. He looked…presentable, yes that was the word. Presentable.

'_Good, he did have something formal enough to wear after all.'_ Zero thought to himself, walking towards the direction of the Moon Dorm.

—

Kaname was pulling on a blouse when he heard a knock. The presence outside the door, it was Zero. Strangely excited at the thought of Zero outside the door, Kaname said silkily, "Come in." Zero's hand closed on the door knob and he opened the door, stepping into the room. He raised his eyes to meet those ahead of him, and his eyebrows raised almost instantly. Kaname looked…stunning. He had chosen a nice pair of black pants. They weren't the skin-tight leather pants, but they were rather fitting, no doubt tailor-made, and it showed Kaname's legs quite nicely. His blouse was half-buttoned, and Kaname's graceful fingers were moving along the buttons, swiftly and effectively covering his smooth and pale chest again. Kaname paused and looked at Zero…Zero was…staring. It was a strange sight, to see the normally aloof hunter staring at _him_. He knew very well that purebloods were…a lot more _visually appealing_ than most humans, but he hadn't expected Zero to be that _affected_ as to show that hilarious looking face.

Zero's mouth was slightly agape—

_Damn, must the pureblood have such long legs?_

His own were undoubtedly an inch or two shorter, and that got Zero a little envious— and he was still staring at Kaname, but by now, his eyes had drifted to Kaname's face. Zero spluttered for a second and regained his composure.

_What would Kaname think of him, giving that kind of reaction? Damnit, he was caught staring…yes…at a pureblood!_

Kaname chuckled, as if reading Zero's thoughts; he'll let it go this time. The hunter looked like he was going to dig a hole to bury himself. Now Kaname was in turn, looking Zero up and down, before letting go of his sweeping gaze. Without a word, Kaname went back to face his wardrobe, completely ignoring the awe-struck Zero.

_What was the pureblood doing, turning away from him like that. Shouldn't he at least say something before turning away?_

Kaname's hands brushed through the line of the various familiar fabrics in his wardrobe, before taking out a simple white shirt similar to his own along with a rather formal, yet casual jacket.

_Now, the pants…what about one just like his own? Why not?_

Kaname shrugged to himself, and, _why had he chosen a set of clothes that matched his own rather well?_

Pondering the strange thought, Kaname walk over and handed the set of clothes he had thoughtfully picked out, over to Kiryu. Zero, curious as to the meaning of this gesture furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Change, I'd like you to look your best since you're going with me," Kaname explained, keeping his tone light.

He was lying, and Kaname knew it. He had wanted to see how Zero would look like in his clothes. His clothes _were_ tailor-made after all, and Kaname knew that Zero was at the most two inches shorter than him in height, so there would hardly be any difference in measurement when it came to his clothes. Kaname reached out and placed his hands on the contemplating Zero and placed his hands on the hunter's shoulders, preparing to maneuver him to the bathroom as he seemed rather incapable of doing that himself in _his_ dorm, with _his_ clothes and in _his_ bathroom without a struggle.

Zero opened his mouth as if to protest and Kaname cut him off firmly, "No, the school uniform is not very—" Kaname searched his mind for a word, face lighting up for a second before continuing, "appropriate for this occasion."

Zero frowned now, seemingly trying to think of a way to rebut what he had said but Kaname beat him to it, and a thoroughly shocked hunter found himself standing with the clothes in on his arm in a locked bathroom.

—

Kaname smirked to himself. That should do it. Any moment now, Zero would be stepping out of his bathroom.

The door clicked open, _ah, speak of the devil…_

What Kaname saw next had his pulse quickening. A very shy Zero had stepped out, nervously smoothing his shirt, fingering the neat and crisp cuffs. Zero, unlike him, had left the top button off, giving him a boyish look. And Zero had a different effect wearing his pants. Kaname, had looked inhumanely elegant, with the aura of nobility while Zero, ahh…yes. Zero, on the other hand, every inch of him seemed to emit one word: rebellious. The jacket had fit Zero nicely; Kaname had put a lot of consideration into that, oh yes. He chose a slightly casual jacket; he knew how Zero had a taste for casual wear, and anyway, it suits him. By now, Zero was nervous enough to run out of the room with his uniform and bury himself somewhere. Kaname had been staring at him since he stepped out.

_Oh god…did he look that awful?_

Zero fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. By now, the distress was showing on his face. Kaname merely strode over till he was inches from Zero's face and he extended his hand towards Zero, sliding his fingers along the hunter's jaw, before finally coming to a rest on his chin. Kaname lifted Zero's face to meet his.

Kaname leaned forward with a tilt of his head, right beside Zero's cheek, before whispering in a barely audible voice, "You look good enough to _eat_."

Zero drew back, unwelcome at the sudden intrusion of his personal space, before flushing a light pink right in front of Kaname. Unwilling to embarrass Zero more, Kaname turned away with a pleased "Let's go, leave your uniform there. I'll get somebody to fetch it back to your dorm."

Glad that the awkward tension had broken, Zero followed closely to Kaname. Once outside the school gates, Zero gruffly got into the sleek limo before him, allowing Kaname to go first. He had caught a glimpse of the Night Class. They were in the black cars lined up neatly behind Kaname's.

_So the Night Class was going too. Kaname might feel better with more people he was more familiar with._

—

It was an awkward ride in the limo. Kaname would glance at Zero and chuckle every now and then. Zero, being unused to _sitting_ so close to Kaname and hearing him _chuckle_ so often was a little, to say the least, disturbing… Zero chose to ignore Kaname and started out the window, watching the buildings flash past, and slowly but surely, the scenery was changing. From normal roads and buildings, it changed to more and more trees, and then before he knew it, him and Kaname was out of the limo, walking into a…hall? Living room? Whatever that place was it was extraordinarily large. He wouldn't be too surprised if the place was as big as the school campus by itself. With the Night Class respectfully following Kaname, Zero chose to stand on Kaname's left. The Night Class took a deep breath. This night, would be a very long one indeed. The Night Class following their leader slumped, just by a miniscule fraction.

This gatherings usually meant _a lot of girls tripping and them having to play along and catch them, smiling at curtseying girls, tolerating the batting eyelashes, and of course,_ survival. _Girls could be very scary things and would persist until you agree to whatever they have in store for you._

The Night Class seemed to give one silent groan together, and, tugging lightly on the hem of their shirts, braced themselves for the gasps and swooning girls. Kaname entered and the numerous people already there halted their conversations and turned to look in the direction of the guests that had just joined in. Right on cue, waiters tripped and many young ladies gave a "Kya~" before doubling over and carried away. Some merely placed over their hearts and lasted for a little more than ten seconds before finally hyperventilating and swooning too.

Zero took in everything that happened before him.

_Were they still at the campus? Why was it that wherever the Night Class went, the girls in present seem to lack two things—_

discipline and dignity.

Zero drew in a sharp breath and looked over to Kaname, gauging his response. However, all Zero saw was an aloof façade with blank eyes staring somewhere ahead. Zero turned to see what had caught the pureblood's gaze. An elegant lady with someone, undoubtedly her husband, were standing, a little more than twenty metres away from them. And there was a girl, frilly dress, light brown curls, about his age, ogling, yes, _ogling _at Kaname. The girl had a smile etched onto her face. It looked…sinister. Zero couldn't find any other word to describe it. She was most probably plotting something, judging by the snobby, smug look on her face. Now that he looked more closely, the girl was probably a year or two younger than himself; she was a good five inches shorter than him. So, the three of them, they should be the host right? Or they wouldn't have caught Kaname's attention, especially when they had just entered the place. The hall resumed to its previous chatter and faces turned, albeit reluctantly, away from the eye-catching group of nobility. The Night Class allowed themselves to be pulled away and jostled off.

_It always happened…_

—

Kaname moved towards the smiling hosts, with Zero following closely. Zero hadn't forgotten his purpose here, and he scanned the surroundings, looking out for Ichijo.

"It's an honour, to have you here with us…This is our daughter, Sakato Shimura—" The girl curtseyed and batted her eyelashes at Kaname, "—she has been anticipating your appearance ever since she found out of our invitation to you—" The couple was cut off as they turned to engage themselves in a conversation, but not before an apologetic nod and another smile.

Now, it was just Kaname, Zero and Sakato Shimura. Sakato, being a few metres away from Kaname, tried to walk towards Kaname and stumbled in her eager…and the next thing Zero saw, was a pretentious Sakato lunging for Kaname's right arm, practically glued to Kaname, smiling and batting her eyelashes, her hands and body almost…_wrapped_ around Kaname's arm.

_Ha…bat her eyelashes more and he wouldn't be surprised to find out that she was getting a spasm_, Zero thought, giving a barely audible snort.

Zero had the urge to go "che". She could have been a little more subtle. A smirking Zero, feeling very much _sympathetic_ for Kaname, finally took a glance in Kaname's direction. What he saw froze the smirk on his face. Kaname had tensed, and had leaned instinctively closer to Zero, shooting a helpless look at him. Being Zero, he saw the panic that darted in the pureblood's eyes. Was Kaname waiting for Zero to rescue him? The girl was still gazing at Kaname's face, oblivious to this interaction going on between the two. The situation was very queer. Zero was at a loss. He was very uncertain as to how he should remove the girl from the very tense and highly uncomfortable Kaname's. He was a Level D. And if the girl ever found out, she, being most probably a Level B, could easily kill him for the "removal". Then again, Kaname… Kaname was looking at him with such pleading eyes. It clawed at his heart. He couldn't leave Kaname like this.

Meanwhile, the girl had opened her mouth to speak, still oblivious, "Kaname-sama, thank you for catching me just now. If it weren't for you, I really don't know how to explain my terribly clumsy behavior," Kaname, hearing the loud and unpleasant voice, turned stiffly to look at the girl, before forcing a smile on.

_He_ hadn't _caught the girl. The girl had _lunged_ for his arm and was currently stuck to his side like a very annoying barnacle._

Kaname merely nodded in a much delayed response, letting his thoughts remain thoughts although he had the urge to make them into verbal words to share with this Sakato instead of thoughts.

The girl, finally acknowledging the hunter's presence, stared at Zero nonchalantly, before pouting and turning back to Kaname, "Who's he? Is he your _slave_? I can smell it, his scent, it is rather strong. A Level D. But it's a little…less unpleasant than most others."

Wrinkling her nose in a show of mocking disgust, she resumed to ignoring the hunter and rested her face on Kaname's arm instead, gazing up at dark-coloured orbs.

Kaname seethed inwardly. 'That was uncalled for. _Slave_, she had said. He didn't like the way she had treated Zero, like he was some sort of lower being. Even if he _was_ a lower being, Zero was _his_ lower being, and nobody was to call him a D, or a slave for that matter, in front of him.'

Kaname knew better than to lash out at her, she was a Level B. And the daughter of a rich one at that. She would most definitely throw a tantrum if Kaname angered her.

Instead, keeping his forced smile on, he gritted out, "_Zero, _is not my slave. He is a hunter. A vampire hunter. Because of certain circumstances, he now stands beside me as a vampire and a vampire hunter as well. I will not take too kindly to Zero being called a—" Kaname had to spit this word out, "_slave._ He is my…bodyguard."

Kaname smiled inwardly. The word rolled around on his tongue, slipping out easily when he willed it to. He liked the idea of having Zero as his bodyguard. Yes, _his_. At this, Sakato widened her eyes and pursed her lips even more. She didn't like the way Kaname protected the mere Level D, although she was a little shocked at the piece of information that Kaname's bodyguard was a vampire as well as a vampire hunter.

Putting on a soft deceiving whine, Sakato put on the cutest-looking pout she could manage and squeezed closer to Kaname, unrelenting, "Kaname-sama, I would think that an outsider has no business with _us _or our conversation, maybe you could get him away and we'll jus—"

Cutting in with a low growl at Kaname's silent discomfort at the close proximity of him and the girl, Zero pointedly moved closer to Kaname and with a gentle sweep of his arm, he had a surprised pureblood standing a little to the right of his back, two feet from the girl. Sakato Shimura was shocked _and_ fuming. She looked highly offended and ready to rip Zero apart.

"I _sincerely_ apologise for interrupting this conversation but I _am_ a bodyguard," Zero shot a glance in Kaname's direction, "it is my duty to make sure that people do not keep too close to Kaname," Zero drawled, almost lazily, very much enjoying the look on Sakato's face.

Now Sakato Shimura was more than just fuming. Her little face had scrunched up for the tiniest second and she barely controlled the anger emanating from her. It came off her in waves.

Sakato now stole a look at Kaname-sama. 'How _dare_ that low life call Kaname-sama so…so—' she got even angrier at this, '—so…_intimately_ like that! And Kaname-sama hadn't even as much as _slapped_ the vile D for touching him.'

Zero could have sworn that if she hadn't had to keep up her image, she would be hissing and spitting at him now. Maybe baring her hidden fangs and dripping venom from them, judging by how mad she seemed.

_Well, not like he cared._

Contrary to social normality, Kaname was enjoying this a lot more than Zero.

_Zero had rescued him. And had him stand almost directly behind the hunter. Zero would do that only if he really trusted the pureblood. Zero trusted him…_

Right now, Kaname wanted nothing more than to crush the silver-haired boy into his arms. He desperately wanted to do it. The affection he held was aching to pour out of his very fibres and get to Zero.

_Damnit, if there weren't anybody around, he_ would_ be doing it._

Kaname calmed himself and shifted his attention back to Sakato.

"I'm sorry, he _is_ a highly professional bodyguard, excuse him for putting it so bluntly," Kaname coughed out, none too apologetically, but with enough false sincerity to fool the air-headed girl before him at least.

Sakato, no longer wishing to embarrass herself, stalked off in a huff, not before shooting Zero a dirty look. She'd get to be with Kaname-sama next time. Her parents just had to send another invitation.

—

The moment the girl had walked away, Kaname heaved a tremendous sigh. He felt so relieved.

Zero had now turned his unaffected gaze to Kaname, and worriedly blurted, "Kaname, are you alright?"

"I mean…she was clinging on to you and you looked pretty much—" Zero's voice stopped at his throat.

Kaname smiled, a genuine smile directed at Zero. That smile was for Zero, nobody else. Just Zero.

Blushing faintly, Zero muttered an incoherent "…stiff…take a breath…out" before he darted towards the dark balcony in a secluded corner.

He had placed his hands on the cool, metallic railings, crossed, as he leaned towards the cold night air. It wasn't too chilly, just a nice kicky little wind that washed against his face. Zero brushed his bangs away, enjoying the breeze. Zero felt the presence of a vampire. It wasn't any vampire, it was the one he was terribly familiar and comfortable with; Kaname. Kaname moved closer to the hunter, and repressed the urge to hold the boy close to him that very instant. He finally settled for a place a bare few inches from Zero and he too, leaned on the railings, warm understanding immediately seeping into him. He was rarely free; he didn't have the luxury of relaxing like he was now and by himself, too. He understood now, why Zero liked being alone sometimes, either dozing off in the shade or gazing at the sky in the field with Yuki. It was a very peaceful serenity that enclosed him; that made him feel oddly safe.

_Was it the atmosphere or Zero's presence that made him feel like that?_

Kaname broke the silence with a soft, "Thank you, Zero."

Zero was currently blushing, the familiar warmth creeping up his neck to his already flushed face.

_Damnit, why did Kaname have to give that totally gentle smile and now he was…thanking him? He was a pureblood, for god's sake! A cold aloof vampire who showed his heart to nobody. Did this mean that Kaname trusted him? A little at least_

A very confused Zero gave an 'hmph', he _had_ realized with a jolt that his heart was…fluttering?

_Because of Kaname? Whatever…this was so tiring, he should stop wearing his brains out, _Zero finally decided.

If anyone actually caught sight of the two [A/N: uber hottt] vampires leaning against the railings, they would have thought that they were a couple. Their matching clothes and built, their equally soft hair, the way the two looked totally made for each other, and the identical pose they had. It was enough to make anybody walking by drop dead. Before long, the two of them had gone back within the halls, bracing themselves to join in the party again. Zero kept his eyes peeled for Ichijo.

_Strange, so far, he hadn't seen him. But he could see the Night Class though, they were scattered all about, no doubt held onto by persistent females and males alike._

A very reluctant Kaname was now pulled into yet another conversation with a few nobles who had unfortunately decided to join them on the balcony.

"Kaname-sama, is that boy yours?" One noble asked, tilting his head to look Zero up and down.

"Yeah…he is rather pretty. I suppose he's a D? A lot better than other Ds," another noble added.

At this, Kaname stiffened. Zero didn't seem to see what the nobles were getting at. Be it out of a joke or blind hope that Kaname would _share_ Zero, Kaname was utterly disgusted and angry with their words. He had a tough time keeping his aura masked, clenching his fist painfully tight.

"No, he is not _mine_. I would appreciate it if you didn't call _Zero_ a D—" Kaname never got to finish his sentence.

The nobles had heard enough. All the encouragement they needed was there. This…boy in front of them wasn't Kaname-sama's. What's more, they now knew his name…

One noble raised his glass of wine and tipped it over Zero's silver hair. That was a large amount of wine poured down. The spluttering and indignant Zero looked even more delicious to those nobles now. _Yes, very delicious…_

"_Wari, ne_…Well, Zero, I think you may need a change of clothes, how about we go so—"

When that noble had reached to grab Zero by the arm, Kaname felt a strange constricting throb around the muscle thumping in his chest and had acted on instinct, tipping _his_ glass over, in an instant, making the noble dripping wet, just as Zero was.

"_Wari ne…_" Kaname managed to grind out at the noble.

"He _is_ my bodyguard, and I would appreciate it if you didn't make him dripping wet. I wouldn't want a sick bodyguard," Kaname said, as calmly as he could, although something in him was stirring, this rage that didn't seem to be dying off very soon.

Zero's mind was spinning. _Had Kaname just did what he thinks he did? Had Kaname done it just for him? To stop the noble from…taking him away and…_ It finally dawned on him what had just happened.

_Did Kaname, did Kaname do it for him? Kaname had actually made the noble look pathetic? With hair sticking to the sides of his face? For him? A Level D? When the noble was clearly a Level B?_

Kaname had already turned his back to the nobles and Zero followed numbly, willing his legs to keep up with Kaname. They were heading towards the toilet, from what Zero saw.

"Kaname?" Zero muttered softly.

They were in the toilet and Kaname was currently facing him, looking strangely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't mean for things to turn out like that. They probably wouldn't have meant it if I made myself clearer, I'm sorry, I should have taken more care and…and…you're very wet. Your hair is…wet. Yes, wet," Kaname declared breathlessly.

By then, Zero was close to laughing. Kaname looked so worked up for such a small thing. He _was _a Level D after all; the nobles just took advantage of that fact.

"Uhh…Kaname? It's okay, really. You don't have to get so worked up just over…" Zero gestured feebly at the moisture running down his neck and seeping into the shirt, "this."

"Actually, I want to apologise. I wasn't expecting that and your shirt…" Zero wrinkled his eyebrows. It was white wine, but it was common courtesy not to wet or stain anything a person had lent you, other than with water, of course.

At this, a grin broke out on Kaname's face.

_It was that grin again. That unbelievably charming grin that made Zero go right over, teetering over the edge. Oh god, hadn't Kaname ever realized just how good he looked? It was more than enough to get Zero falling for the vampire, head over heels._

Kaname reached out to brush those dripping bangs away from Zero's eyes. He liked staring into those lilac orbs. It was very…comforting.

"Zero, you get worried over the least important of things," Kaname replied, leaning closer still.

Slightly uncomfortable with the distance between the two of them, Zero placed his hands on Kaname's shoulders and gave a playful shove. Kaname continued to grin, but he did pull away at Zero's gesture.

_Zero was _really_ shy, wasn't he? Was he like that with other people too? Perhaps with Yuki? Or any stranger he came across?_

The thought of anybody else seeing this side of the cold prefect made Kaname very jealous. There was a sour feel when he imagined Zero shoving Yuki playfully by the shoulders just as he did him earlier. It wasn't hard to imagine the two standing together, alone, Yuki chatting away about something and Zero joining in and getting distracted. The two of them were always so very close to each other, both metaphorically and literally; so close that the longing and ache within him had accumulated, his fondness for the hunter only growing, and along with it a rather unpleasant emotion—jealousy.

Grin fading slowly, Kaname asked, "Are you like this when you're with Yuki, too? Or is it just with me?"

Slightly taken aback at the outburst of Kaname's question, Zero did the only thing he could. He blinked.

"I meant…are you usually this _shy_ around Yuki? Or anybody else for that matter?" Kaname waited patiently for a reply; he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. His competitive nature had blazed—

"I…I don't think so," Zero answered, a little fuddled by the awkward question top see where it came from.

At this, Kaname lightened up, a familiar radiance returning to his face.

"Good, because only I should see it," Kaname murmured, almost seductively, into Zero's ear.

It all happened within a split second. Kaname was before him the first, then he was right behind him the next. And now Kaname was already striding out the bathroom.

Zero looked at his partially dry shirt and grimaced. He couldn't do anything about it right now.

—

When Zero and Kaname were out, they saw that they had missed the highlight of the night, the dancing. But Zero could see Aido being circled by girls, even after the music had ended. The rest of the Night Class wasn't doing any better too. There was a short queue of guys waiting to kiss Ruka's hand. She seemed very distressed by those guys. The party soon ended, after the highlight was finally over. On the way back, Zero and Kaname lapsed into a silence that seemed to plague the limo.

One question gnawed at Zero. _Why hadn't Ichijo showed up? Hadn't Kaname said that Ichijou would be there?_

—

Back at the school campus, Zero went to his dorm, careful not to make a lot of noise. The Day Class was fast asleep. Zero changed into a comfortable shirt and casual trousers. His school uniform wasn't there. Maybe Kaname forgot. Zero stood up, and with a nerve-wrecking shudder, Zero collapsed on his side.

_That's right; he hadn't taken blood for quite a few days. And however strong his willpower was, he was still a vampire who needed blood, just like any others. It was already a great feat for him to last so long without getting hungry._

Zero was on his side, clutching and tugging at his chest. He felt so suffocated, like something inside was forcing the air out of him. His chest retracted painfully and Zero curled into himself, wishing the agony away with sheer mental willpower.

—

Kaname had felt it. A pang of worry had just struck him, making him bring his palm up, where he touched his bite area unconsciously. It was a one-sided bond and Kaname could feel Zero's hurt and deep discomfort.

_Zero was hungry._

—

In a minute, Kaname was panting ever so slightly and standing right inside Zero's room. The door had been closed and Kaname kneeled almost immediately next to the curled up hunter. Zero could hear it. The feeling of somebody beside him.

_Kaname…was it Kaname? Trust him to come whenever I'm in trouble…_

Kaname had lifted Zero's arms and put them over his own shoulders, giving Zero the support to sit up. Another jolt of agony sent Zero pressing his face to Kaname's hair, now clutching onto the pureblood to stop himself from falling back onto the carpeted floor.

_Kaname was so close, damnit, so close…_ Zero tilted his head to Kaname's neck, as if waiting for permission. Kaname brushed his hair away and pulled his collar down a little. Zero's fangs had started to extend.

_Kaname had already showered and changed. He could smell the mix of…shampoo and…soap? It was a soothing lavender-like scent._

Mind hazed by bloodlust, Zero dipped his head finally, tracing his lip against the bite area before penetrating that pale flesh. Zero was careful, he didn't want to make Kaname feel unnecessary discomfort. Zero didn't sink his fangs all the way in. His mouth still closed over the sensitive skin, Zero felt a shiver course through the vampire holding him up. Dazed, Zero took no notice of its meaning. He continued for a few more minutes before withdrawing his fangs. Zero slowly licked the bite wounds and lifted his head, feeling a lot better. Kaname was staring at Zero, his breathing a little uneven. Zero looked, confused, at the Kaname in front of him. Was he..? Zero looked directly into Kaname's eyes.

Kaname's eyes were—

.

.

.


	5. Completed

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here.

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

Extra note: I know I took very long to update. Exams ended about four days ago and I'm having another wave of exams crashing down again by next week. My school's pretty harsh. Heh…I was trying to get a break after those ton of exams ^^;; , but ohwells, I felt totally guilty not updating even after the first wave of exams, so I decided to try and finish a nice chappie. It's outrageously long. Is it enough compensation? ^^;; I think you may have to wait a little bit before the next update! I _am_ sorry for making all of you wait so longggg. And ummm…to the reviewers, I _have_ been reading the reviews and PMs. Sorry if I didn't reply you. I will try to do this review-replying thing. Thank you very much for reviewing, I will try not to disappoint you! ^^

Extra note2: Yes, to urhhh...to the person who "wishes to remain anonymous", yeshh, I do know all the languages you mentioned. Andand, the answer to your question is _blatte_. That's cockroach in French. ^^ y.

With that, enjoy!

.

.

.

The haze that clung around Zero's mind had parted, and Zero was staring into a particular vampire's eyes. And unfortunately, Zero's mind was in an extremely good state to decipher its meaning—

Kaname's eyes were a deep crimson.

"Ka..Kaname?" Zero asked, strangely unalarmed, yet well aware of the fact that Kaname was still caught in the hunter's arms and was gazing at him with those orbs.

"I apologise, Zero, I thought I'd show you how you good your scent was. Right here," Kaname added, burying his face in the crook of the silver-haired boy's neck.

Zero hadn't sense any threat. He hadn't even tried to. He trusted Kaname, after his promises and all that happened between them, he did trust Kaname, albeit grudgingly, since Kaname _was _his natural enemy after all. Zero stayed still in that position, going through Kaname's words, at the same time, out of a friendly or comforting gesture, he couldn't tell, Zero placed a hesitant hand on the back of Kaname's head. Even his hair was so soft to the touch and Zero didn't bother resisting the urge to stroke the tousled dark-coloured strands. Kaname leaned into the contact, smiling against the hunter's shoulder as he did so. Kaname's words ran through his mind.

_Why had Kaname said that?_

Puzzled, Zero waited for the pureblood to lift his head before speaking. When he finally did, Kaname's eyes had turned, back into the comforting brown that matched his hair.

"Ne, Kaname, do you need blood? I mean, you have the blood tablets, but…is it—" Zero paused, "is it…enough?"

Kaname seemed to ponder this for a while, before he nuzzled his head back to the same spot he was. A brief reply was all he got.

"No."

"Ehh?" Zero _had_ asked the question, but the answer still came as a surprise.

"Then, what do you…uh—"

"I don't."

_Damn, why did the pureblood have such a knack for reading his mind? _Zero's thoughts went back to what he heard earlier. _If Kaname doesn't, then wasn't it very…painful? Even he being born as a human suffered enough when it came to blood. If Kaname, a pureblood by birth was denied it, it must be…excruciating._

Zero winced involuntarily, as he gripped Kaname by the shoulders, trying to lift Kaname's face up to meet his. Kaname ignored Zero, inhaling the scent of mild, mixed roses.

_Zero's scent was…unique. _

Zero had resorted to shaking the pureblood gently.

"Ne, Kaname, does it hurt a lot? When you don't drink blood? You take blood tablets but you said, you said it wasn't enough."

Kaname finally lifted the sea of soft brown hair, seemingly reluctant to answer him. Kaname looked Zero straight in the eye.

"Blood tablets. They are mere tablets after all. Bloodlust, cannot be quenched by tablets. As much as Cross wants to uphold pacifism, for a pureblood like me, to maintain my state, I still need blood." Kaname had said all this with a kind of weary tone, as if expecting Zero to reel back in disgust anytime, now that he knew Kaname _did _need blood after all.

Zero had expected Kaname's answer to be as much. Kaname was right. Purebloods did have a large amount of power. Even for one as disciplined as Kaname, it was not physically possible for him to sustain himself on tablets. Kaname was strong, he would never succumb, he would undoubtedly keep quiet about his suffering, and then let it destroy himself from inside. Zero snorted softly. Kaname would probably have some twisted principle like "hurt nobody but yourself."

_Kaname, he had to learn to trust others. He seemed to be so fragile, yet he put up that convincing façade. If it hurt, then he should _say_ it. Nobody was going to know that he was hurting inside if he didn't tell. If he was denied the privilege to "show weakness" as the screwed-up vampire world saw it, then he'll be the one. He'll be the one to protect this pureblood, who was nothing but a vampire carrying the sickeningly heavy weight of the vampire world on himself. Damn, it wasn't even his choice to be a pureblood._

"I swear, I swear I'll be the one to stay beside you, so don't keep it to yourself, damnit! It hurts doesn't it? It hurts a lot! The bloody vampires are wrong, trusting someone is definitely not a display of weakness, nor is it the wrong choice. I'll show you that." Zero growled, not once leaving Kaname's eyes.

Kaname gave a violent jerk.

_Did the hunter mean it? He swore he'll be the one to stay beside him. Was it true? _Kaname's heart gave a small lurch. He was so…glad. He trusted the hunter. Since when had he trusted anybody like this? Not his subordinates. It was a different kind of trust. When it buoyed downt o Zero, everything wasn't quite the same anymore.

"Arghhh," Kaname groaned, burying his face right back into Zero's shoulder.

"You're making me crave for your blood, Zero. You do realize that? You'd better stop now, before I…I…lose control," Kaname forced out, rather slurred.

It was pretty cute, Kaname, in that instant. He sounded very much like a mildly drunk person. Zero sat up, a little straighter at those words, but he left his hands where they were. Shizuka….Shizuka had bitten him. And being bitten…it wasn't pleasant.

[Flashback]

She locked the boy in place, giving him no room to move. Opening her mouth wide in a sadistic grimace, she dipped her head and sunk her fangs all the way in, taking in the hitch of breath of the silver-haired boy.

_Zero, was that his name? Suits him._

She smirked. Without a value. That was him. Nothing but a mere zero. Pulling her fangs out harshly, she smiled in grim satisfaction as the tattoo appeared, her Mark. Sh let the boy slump to the ground. That _was_ quite a bit of blood after all. She swept away, fangs still dripping blood leaving the figure to be covered by the snow. The area near his neck…it was stained a dark crimson.

'_Serves him right, the Kiryus shouldn't be left alive. They had made a grave mistake, killing her lover. They had to pay the price. A high price indeed, but that was none of her concern, of course.' _Shizuka thought, as she moved away stealthily, into the darkness and shield of shadows and trees.

Zero lay, unmoving, tears flowing down his cheeks. His parents, he had seen them, in that pool of blood. They had their throats ripped out, the screams that ceased instantly, the frozen look of horror on their faces.

His mother, that gentle face, contorted into a hideous look of agony, hair spread out, as if to mock the way she had died. His father, on the other hand, had his neck twisted at an impossible angle. The weird taut muscles that showed how odd the angle was, taunting him. He saw it all. It was his turn now, wasn't it? Even his parents, one of the best hunters, had been hunted down.

_How ironical. Hunters being hunted._

Numb, the figure lay there, slipping out of consciousness, embracing Death—

_How could he live after seeing all…all_ that?

Until an infuriating shake shook him back to the world. Strong hands had tightened around his shoulder blades. Then the next second, he had been swept off his back, lying in a heap in those arms.

[A/N: Yes~ That was Toga. I used to be a Toga fan. ^^]

[End of Flashback]

Kaname was staring at Zero's face. It had become a mask of…pain? Literally. Kaname could see it, could see that whatever the hunter was thinking of was making him suffer, but he didn't know _what_. And to top it off, the hunter was trying to hide it, any other person may not have seen the pain, but Kaname wasn't _any other person_. Kaname was _the person_.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname murmured.

"Nothing, just…some…memories." Zero replied, the deep voice of Kaname bringing him back to the current world.

A slight widening to his eyes told of the surprise that befell Kaname.

_So that was why. That was why Zero had that strange expression. It was because of…what, what he said. For a moment, he was so caught up with his own problems that he had seemed to forget Zero's._

Kaname started, "Zero, I didn't mean to bring those memories back, I swear, I just wanted to tell you, I won't everdo that!"

Zero hadn't bothered to hide his puzzlement.

"Ehhh? Kaname, it's fine. I trust you, okay? Don't make it sound like it's your fault. I just happened to…to recall those. Those things." Zero hastily cut Kaname off.

An unnaturally long silence plagued the two of them. Kaname spoke. This time, his voice was unmistakeably seductive and…happy?

"So, Zero, you trust a pureblood that much? That he wouldn't do anything against your will…? I'm surprised, the universe's coldest hunter, willing to trust one such as me."

In childish delight, Kaname watched as the all too familiar blush took over that face before him. Zero was blushing madly, with murmurs of indignant protests spouting out incoherently in barely audible whispers. Zero tried to withdraw his hands, only to find himself stopped short by a Kaname who had wrapped _his_ arms around him. Zero was forced to rest his hands on the pureblood's arms. Either that or around the pureblood. He took the former.

_Zero, he was like a term, the coefficient was there for everyone, but within him was the undefined variable. When a coefficient and an undefined variable are put together, it was very dangerous indeed. Things could change three hundred and sixty degrees._

Kaname chuckled. Yes, just like how the hunter was so gentle and unguarded one moment, then blushing and frantically trying to find a way out to get a little further away from him the next. _Yes, that was Zero._

Zero was distracted. Kaname wasn't, well, Kaname at all. He was still a breathing creature, but to see it himself, to see how real Kaname was like, it was, to say the least…distracting. And Zero was distracted easily. He rarely gets an answer from all the questions on his mind—he almost never had the patience or discipline to think for too long.

"Kaname, promise me, next time, if the bloodlust is hurting you, tell me. It's hard enough for myself to control my bloodlust. I don't like it; I don't like knowing that you're making it harder for yourself by using blood tablets and _forcing_ yourself to control your bloodlust like that." Zero said, deadly serious.

At this, Kaname's body slackened immediately, while clinging on to the Zero's back. Before Zero could ask if the pureblood was alright, Kaname had already spoken in a low tone.

"What if I'm hurting now, Zero? What would you do?"

Zero pulled back from the pureblood so that Kaname could see him. Zero tugged at his collar, exposing a little of his collarbone. Kaname could only stare. Thousands would probably die trying to have that honour, that honour of having Kaname Kuran, the almighty pureblood to take blood from them. They would probably trip over themselves trying to get Kaname to take even a drop of blood from them. But Zero wasn't like that. Zero was the only one who glared at the pureblood like no other. Zero was the only one to treat him as an equal and not revere him like the others. Zero was the only one who saw the crack through the façade yet did the thing no other vampire would do—Zero had told Kaname to trust him. Zero was the sliver of light that shone through the darkness and held on to him, stubbornly refusing to let go. Kaname gave him a long meaningful look. The hunter was deadly serious. He was right to trust this man before him; this man with lilac eyes and a guarded exterior.

_He had never been more right._

"I'm serious, Zero. Are you sure you'd do that for a pureblood? You do realize that it could mean the greatest enemy of your kind to hold some sort of power over you?" Kaname questioned, but he had diverted his gaze away, he was deathly afraid of hearing the answer, despite having voiced the questions. Rejection was the last thing he wanted from the hunter.

"I know. You are the greatest enemy of our kind. And I do know about the bond."

Kaname's heart sank.

_This was the end. This was where Zero would say that it was all a game._

"I wouldn't do it for a pureblood. Not in my life," Zero concluded.

This time, Kaname felt his whole body stiffen and turn into lead. The air was being knocked out of him. He was expecting the rejection when he asked wasn't he? But why did he feel like he needed to curl himself up and build a tall and thick wall around himself…?

_Nobody would ever get to his heart again. He would lock it up._

Kaname fought back a whimper that threatened to unleash itself from the base of his throat. His heart was still sinking, into a dark, scary and bottomless abyss.

_It hurt, it hurt so much to hear it from those very lips of the person he trusted so much, and perhaps a little possessive of… …_

He focused his eyes on anything but Zero's face. Kaname refused to meet his gaze.

_But damnit! He wanted to look at Zero, see those lilac eyes he loved so much again, he needed, absolutely needed to look at Zero again, make sure this wasn't some twisted joke Zero had pulled on him. He couldn't give up now, if he gave up now, Zero would see just how torn he was feeling, from those brutal words._

Kaname kept his gaze cast downwards, battling with himself to keep them that way.

"But I _am_ going to do it. Not for _any_ pureblood, but you, Kaname."

The words took a long time before it finally clicked and registered in Kaname's mind.

Still trying to gather his senses from the overdose of shock, Kaname asked, "What…? What do you…mean, Zero? You—"

"Kaname, you do realize you're not like the other purebloods?"

Kaname blinked in utter confusion.

'Was Zero referring to how _weak _he was?' Kaname thought in shame, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Your responsibility is way heavier, especially with all the god-knows-what expectations of you the freaking vampire world has of you. And worse still, you're more alone than anybody, yet you're ironically the person who's the least allowed to trust others," Zero, apparently a little edgy now, continued hesitantly, "and, and if you need someone to trust, I hope I can be there for you." With that, Zero flushed, although it was thankfully, barely perceptible.

Kaname looked up instantly.

_Zero… Zero trusted him? And he allowed _him_, a pureblood, to rely on him?_

The relief crashed down on Kaname and he let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. Kaname enveloped Zero in a crushing embrace.

"You promise…you promise you won't turn away from me? At least, not the first to?" Kaname gritted out in a pathetic whisper.

Zero retuned the embrace and leaned against Kaname in a warming gesture.

"Yes, I promise I won't _ever turn _from you. Not the first, not_ ever._"

A very pleased pureblood grinned again, that charismatic smile becoming a lot more often around the silver-haired hunter.

"Uhhh, you know, Kaname, I really need to get going. I haven't showered, and you apparently have. I think you need another shower," Zero muttered, a bit apologetic.

Reluctance showing visibly on the pureblood's face, Kaname let the hunter pull himself up and did the same. Kaname bit back the whine that he badly wanted to let out.

_The hunter still smelled the same, he needn't shower,_ the pureblood thought sulkily.

Zero gave a half-smile and said, "You can go back to your dorm already, it's pretty late."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, "And what if I don't want to go back?"

Everything on Zero's face spelt the words "taken aback".

"Then, what do you w—"

Kaname cut him off sharply, "I want to stay here, just a little while."

Zero nodded with a somewhat embarrassed "sure". Before he took a casual shirt and pants into the bathroom with him, feeling Kaname's gaze on his back all the while.

After Zero had gone into the shower and he heard the water running, Kaname moved to the bed and sat down on the huge bed. It wasn't as large as _his_, definitely. Kaname let his body fall back with a thump and he turned his head sideways almost immediately.

_Even the sheets smelled so uniquely…_Zero_._

Kaname grabbed the pillow and brought it down to his face, smothering it.

_Was he obsessed? Doing these things? Opening up so easily when it came to Zero, staying in Zero's room on a whim and lastly, lying on a _hunter's_ bed and reveling in the scent of a particular hunter's _pillow_._

Yet he felt so strangely comfortable, like it was meant to be. The least he felt was pathetic or ridiculous. The scent was so…comforting. He would fall asleep any moment if he continued to smother his face with the pillow. _Zero's_ pillow. _But he didn't want to take the pillow off yet_, Kaname thought a little stubbornly, tightening his hold on the pillow. Thoughts slowly slipped away from him…

Zero had come out of the shower, only to find a very unguarded Kaname fast asleep on his bed. Really, the pureblood rarely kept his guards up around him. He should teach Kaname that it was very dangerous to do that, and even more so when he was around a vampire hunter.

_Give him some credit for being one of the best hunters. Kaname _clearly_ didn't view him a threat at all._

Zero sighed very softly, approaching the figure on the bed. To be exact, _his_ bed. Sitting right at the edge and looking over his shoulder to the sleeping form, Zero wondered _how_ he ended up on the same bed as Kaname a _second_ time. Zero was tempted to sleep on the couch, he pushed himself up, only to be stopped by a tug at the back of his shirt. Thoroughly surprised, Zero twisted around, though that action was half obstructed by the strange position of the hold. A bleary eye was staring right at him.

"Sleep here," a voice said groggily.

It was Kaname.

_Hadn't Kaname been asleep? He should have…judging by the sleepy look he wore on his face._

Zero hastily tugged at the back of his shirt, where Kaname was still persistently clutching on to his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing? I-I thought you were asleep," Zero said, awfully embarrassed by this grip on his shirt. And it was by a pureblood on _his_ bed nonetheless.

"I said, sleep here," the voice continued sternly, but it wasn't very stern, it was from a _sleepy_ vampire, pureblood or not.

Zero was even more embarrassed by the made request and had, by no means his own accord, started flushing an enticing colour. Kaname saw the hunter's frantic and clumsy movements to get away—

_He wouldn't allow that._

"The couch—" Kaname paused lazily for effect, "is out of bounds."

Zero's eyes turned as round as they could possibly go as he turned to see where Kaname had flicked a finger at, the couch.

_The couch_ had tipped sideways, and was floating oddly on two legs. Then in the funniest way possible, the couch teetered on the edge dangerously, then in a _very_ animated motion, the couch tipped over, landing right on its long, horizontal back. Zero had watched all this, and when he turned to face Kaname again, Kaname was greeted by a wonderful sight that most probably had a lifespan, no, frequency of "once-in-a-lifetime" look. Zero's eyes were bigger than ever, his jaw was still hanging open and he had an expression that made two things very clear. He was dumbfounded. And in awe.

"I am a vampire. And a not just any vampire. I am a _pureblood_," Kaname drawled in an arrogant tone.

"Now, move." Kaname commanded, giving the shirt a firm but yank. In a split second, Zero found himself pulled under the covers by strong arms, head buried against Kaname's shoulder. Kaname already had his arms wrapped around the silver-haired hunter in a tight lock. Zero tried to remove his arms from Kaname's "cage" in a futile attempt to push away from the other vampire. To his partially bemused horror, Kaname simply tightened his hold around Zero possessively. Zero barely caught a word.

_Mine._

Kaname had closed his eyes.

_Had he been dreaming? Did he hear wrongly? That was a strange word to say, and stranger still due to their positions, which unfortunately, suggested a large number of things._

"Ka-Kaname? Are you asleep? You should let me go. Now."

"Or your fans would fume if they saw this sight," Zero added, in mock sarcasm.

All he received was silence. Annoyed to have been ignored by a Kaname whom he wasn't even sure whether was asleep or not, Zero shifted restlessly in those arms.

_Damn, were all purebloods this strong? Or was it just Kaname?_

"Stop moving." A voice rang out.

"Huh? You're not asleep?" Zero turned his head a little, trying to get a view of Kaname's face then. Kaname hadn't opened his eyes at all. In fact, he looked as if he was still sleeping. Reluctantly, Zero obeyed and ceased his fruitless struggles.

After a few seconds of torturous silence, Zero spoke again, softer this time, "Kaname, you said Ichijo may be at the party, but I didn't see him."

Kaname's eyes shot open.

_Oh no. Zero hadn't forgotten like he'd hoped he had._

Forcing himself to close his eyes again, Kaname changed the subject.

Sniffing at Zero in an intimate gesture, Kaname commented in feigned sleepiness, "You showered. I can smell your scent. It's so clear. Roses."

"Mixed roses," Kaname added, giving it an afterthought.

"Kaname, you're evading my question," Zero said accusingly.

Kaname sighed, a gradual exhale through his parted lips.

"I-I was—I just wanted to—" Giving yet another exasperated sigh, Kaname continued wearily, a little guiltily too, from how he had sounded to Zero.

"I lied," Kaname finished lamely.

Kaname took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for Zero's anger or something. Then he continued.

"I'm sorry. It's just-it's just that, I _had_ wanted you to accompany me. Badly. I was desperate. Then I figured that you'd accompany me if Ichijo was going to be there."

Kaname's face fell, and in that split second, he felt vulnerably pathetic in front of the hunter.

"I was positive that you'd go with me if you thought Ichijo would be there. I'm so sorry, Zero. I just wanted—no, needed, I _needed_ you to stay with me. I'm sorry I manipulated you like that."

Kaname looked so guilty then; Zero's protective instincts kicked in and he subconsciously allowed his fingers to reach forth and tangle in those dark tresses.

"Shhh, I don't think anybody has ever made this pureblood look so guilty, eh? That's enough punishment. Now go back to sleep," Zero said.

Zero didn't even know why he sortof _forgave_ the other vampire so easily. He was just drawn irresistibly to remove that guilt, wipe it away from that beautiful face. Kaname's face lit up. Just like a child who got his candy. Before Zero had time to laugh at Kaname's face, he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Zero, I'm not letting go. Not after all that you've ever said."

As if to reiterate his point, Kaname gave Zero no room to push away at all. Zero didn't see what Kaname was getting at, but he was smart enough to know that he'll be trapped in those arms, most likely till morning. Zero groaned. Kaname only smiled at that. After a minute, Zero spoke.

"Kaname, you know, you shouldn't let your guards down like this. I'm a vampire hunter, whereas you're a pureblood. There are many things a sane hunter would do to a sleeping and _unprotected_ pureblood."

Kaname opened his eyes to shoot Zero a look, setting his lips in a grim line, showing obvious displeasure at Zero for saying such things.

"I don't think you count under the 'sane' category of hunters then. You're not doing anything to me. You _haven't _done anything to me."

Kaname shut his eyes once more.

"Kaname, I think I'm the only one. So just promise me, be a bit more careful when you're around _other_ people. They might just _hurt_ you," Zero stated matter-of-factly, although he was frowning at Kaname's words.

Kaname clenched his teeth, but he kept his eyes shut. H_adn't Zero realised that he was only like this around_ him_? Not anybody else, but _him_?_

Kaname's eyelids fluttered open.

"Are you—Are you actually…_worried_ about me, Zero?" Kaname asked slyly, moving his face closer to Zero's, relishing the delightful instant when the lilac-eyed hunter lowered his head almost immediately, protesting with unconvincing 'no's.

Kaname chuckled. _It wasn't everyday that there was somebody so concerned about his safety. The gesture was a comfort to have for a change._

Kaname's mind was getting groggier. He needed to sleep. He was both physically and mentally tired, and the hunter's presence was making him more relaxed. Kaname snuck a glance at Zero. He was asleep; mouth was parted slightly while his frame softened. Feeling oddly peaceful at last, Kaname was lured to sleep in the very same position he wanted—

_With Zero sleeping in his arms, and sharing the same covers._

It was well past midnight when Kaname awoke to a raw gnawing feeling at his chest. He closed his eyes and tried his best to regulate his breathing. _God, it felt so uncomfortable._ A moment later, Kaname was already pulling his arm from under the sleeping hunter. When his arms were finally free, Kaname shifted a little further from Zero, before he started clawing at his chest.

_He needed the blood tablets. He hadn't taken them for a few days—he saw no need to. And it was killing him now._

The strange tingling feeling that sent a shiver down his spine. The strange ache that refused to go away and let him sleep in peace, spooned up against Zero. Kaname wanted to groan in frustration. His blood tablets were in the Moon dorm, and if he dashed there, even with his vampiric speed, it would take approximately 4 seconds, even if he discounted his bloodlust. His loyal followers were used to his speed. They may not be able to catch up, but they would know what was going on. He couldn't risk letting any Night Class member wake to their Kaname-sama suffering from bloodlust. It would be a disgrace, not to mention a disastrous one.

_Damn being a pureblood again._

Kaname took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He mustn't wake Zero up. Kaname made his way to the bathroom as quietly as he could.

_God knows what he'll do to a sleeping Zero. Such a defenseless one too._

Zero rubbed his eyes absent-mindedly. He had heard a muffled sound. Like it was uncomfortable. Zero shook his head when he saw that Kaname was no longer beside him. He looked up. Kaname was approaching the bathroom door and was yanking at his—his shirt…?

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Zero asked, a little more alert now.

"Uhnn. Nothing," Kaname forced out.

Zero frowned. Yanking at his collar in the dead of night was _not_ nothing. Zero strode to Kaname and turned Kaname around with a pull at his arm. Zero stood rooted to the spot, when Kaname finally turned his face around to let Zero take a look at him. Zero's persistent gaze was met with russet orbs. Zero's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day.

_Kaname was suffering from…bloodlust?_

Kaname's eyelids dropped a fraction, and a pang of confusion and worry hit him. _Was Zero disgusted with him? _As purebloods, weakness was deemed to be disgusting and pathetic. Was Zero thinking the same of him?

_Was he?_

Kaname murmured a few uncertain words, "You know, Zero, I did mean it when I said I was craving your blood the other time."

All Kaname received as reply was a flicker of concern before Zero's hands turned on autopilot and lifted themselves to his cheek, caressing the side of his face. Kaname leaned into the contact immediately.

_Had Kaname been reigning in his bloodlust that badly or something? He wasn't even a Class C. His blood, of all people? Kaname must have been suffering real bad then._

Without an inkling of hesitation, Zero pulled his collar aside, revealing the un-tatooed side of his neck for Kaname, a gesture that brought the stunned pureblood staring. The boy would not relinquish his tight grip on that suggestion, intent on making himself clear to Kaname. Well, he was by far succeeding, but he was also testing Kaname's control. He tried to force Zero from his mind, but at present, all he could think about was sinking his fangs into the flawless skin before him. He could see himself licking a slow, lazy trail from Zero's ear to his neck, allowing his fangs to brush against the pulse within Zero's neck. Giving in to his temptation, Kaname leaned over, his breath ghosting the sensitive skin on Zero's neck. Kissing the pale skin softly, Kaname inhaled the heady scent of mixed roses, before he pressed his lips firmly where he would be biting.

_Thank you._

The unspoken gratitude and mild apology touched Zero before the concrete words did, and a few seconds was all it took before he felt a rush of air past his ears. It might have been a sensation specific to him, and he was thrown into a maelstrom of emotions as those fangs pierced the tender skin. There was an unexplainable thrill and the sudden urge to…

…_to what…?_

_It must have been because of the bond. The bond had completed itself, hadn't it?_

The thought of having this unbreakable bond with Kaname, it was…getting him excited, like waiting for the most thrilling roller coaster ride.

_The bite had turned out strangely pleasing, almost to the extent of arousing, largely different from his bloody experience with Shizuka Hiou. There was hardly any discomfort, except for the fact that he was ever so slightly tensed when Kaname positioned his fangs at such a vulnerable spot. A pureblood, would do anything to get a hunter in that state, unguarded, even more so since he was the last of the Kiryus. Then again, this wasn't just any pureblood. It was Kaname, a vampire who was so fragile despite his cold, guarded exterior; a vampire who trusted him enough to sleep ever so soundly in the presence of said hunter._

It was frustrating, not being able to understand yourself. Nobody else could. So when that happened, it might have as well been a dead end. Zero could feel it; the feel of his blood being drawn very slowly, like Kaname was trying to ease his tension. It worked. Oh yes, it worked marvelously. The bite was nowhere as repulsive as it was when Shizuka had bitten him. Zero barely felt it when Kaname finally pulled away, tending to the two puncture marks. The pureblood was licking the wounds away, letting them heal and disappear, leaving no trace behind. There was no scent of Zero's intoxicating blood in the air; Kaname had made sure of that. He had closed his mouth over the area, Zero hadn't pushed him away. He took that as consent and drank, albeit slowly, he didn't want unpleasant memories to resurface again for Zero. A careful lick ended the exchange, and Zero's knees almost buckled at the tingling sensation.

"Zero, you taste….way better than you smell," Kaname whispered, inches from Zero's now badly flushing face.

It had the desired effect. Zero was flushing, the very colour he had grown accustomed and unsurprisingly taken a liking to.

"Shut up. Go to sleep. If I'm late for classes tomorrow, it's your fault," Zero muttered, pushing the annoying pureblood away, hastily making his way back to the bed.

_The way the hunter had turned his back on him and made such a hasty "retreat" back to the bed had amused him greatly, and the best thing was knowing that Zero's blood, now ran in him_. _The very satisfaction of knowing that was enough to send the vampire giddy with joy._

He could have snickered on the spot. Zero was curled on his side, keeping to the far left of the bed, refusing to get any closer to the pureblood. It really never ceases to amuse him, the way the hunter blushed and tried to ignore him.

_Nobody would do that to a pureblood. But with Zero, it was just…different. With Zero, there was hardly anything that _wasn't_ different._

Kaname watched the figure before him drift to sleep. Finally, feeling _very_ contented, Kaname inched closer and spooned himself around Zero. The hunter made no sound.

_He was asleep after all._

The warmth at his chest emanating from the silver head spread to his limbs slowly.

_It felt unbelievably good, knowing that they were sleeping together. Again._

Kaname allowed his last coherent thought to be released from his tired mind as he fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

.


	6. Lifted

THIS UPDATE TOOK AGES. I HAVE CUT IT IN TWO ONCE AGAIN, LEAVING THIS A BUILD-UP TO THE MAIN PLOT, since I figured you'd kill me if I revealed a bit of the plot then made you wait for ages again. Yes, thank you all for the two official butcherings of zerokanda, one massive smashing of my head into the computer screen. Haha, I lawl-ed at that one. That was…pretty creative. Right, so I'm sorry I had to get a new computer and yeah, cos the old one sorta spoiled so I couldn't update without a computer. Kudos!

This is** important**. I actually included the mention of Yuki here. Either in reviews or PMs, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if you want the** inclusion of Yuki**. It'll be all the way with Yuki existent or non-existent. Just thought it was…haha, mean to leave out everybody and make this fic a two-man show. [that sounds great anyway]

And if Yuki exists, I'd have to think of the family tree and stuffs yadayada. [most probably I'll make her NOT-related to Kaname. Gosh, I'm so biased but well, niakniak.]

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here. Rido seems to be the default ultimate evil and I thought I'd maybe use him uhmm…later. HAHA! Who knows? Well, go on and read, don't let my insanity get to you!

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

—Extra note: There. I made it. You won't know how much WILLPOWER I had to use, to make Zero so much as _think _of Kaname as 'Kuran'. *whines* It's so distant. I can't help but go 'awww' at it. I shan't ramble. Enjoy!

.

.

.

This time, it was the hunter who woke up first. Zero stiffened when he felt the pureblood behind him.

_Since when had he grown so accustomed to even _being_ in the same room as Kuran?_

Zero sighed. Thinking really wasn't his cup of tea. He thought of so many questions, yet never quite answered any of them, yet alone all. The curtains were drawn, the sunlight that found its way in was an bare minimum, keeping the room in an almost…_romantic_ hue. Zero tried getting off from bed, but a restricting…arm? —was currently ruining all his plans to get off the bed. The smooth arm around his waist tightened considerably, followed by a forlorn and almost incoherent murmur at the back of his head, "Stay."

Zero groaned, _very_ audibly this time.

"Kaname…I have classes, in case you forgot. Again."

There was a moment of silence.

"Skip it."

Zero spluttered.

_The disciplined, rule-abiding pureblood was telling him to skip classes? He's deranged, _Zero thought miserably, disapproval dripping from his face.

Nudging Kaname away from him, Zero tried removing himself. It was impossible. Kaname tightened his arm around the hunter again, if it was any possible.

"Kaname, I cannot skip classes. I am a _prefect._"

Kaname had finally decided to open just one eye and listen to the hunter. Kaname stirred himself to speak.

"But I don't want you to go."

Zero chose to ignore this and turned to face Kaname, placing his hands on his chest. Taking a small breath, Zero gave Kaname a full hard shove. A very startled vampire found himself lying alone on the bed, with a _very_ sleep-ruffled Zero _chuckling_, a few hops away from the bed. Kaname, still suffering from the initial shock of Zero pushing him away, was still not in the right state of mind to be angry with Zero.

—

_God, Kaname looks way too cute like this; the lost and confused spark in his eyes—_

Wait. _Did he just think that _Kaname_ was cute?_

At this, Zero blushed madly again. Kaname watched the sight before him with narrowed eyes and a half smile.

_Zero looked fabulous. He was still wearing the casual shirt and pants from last night, and his hair was slightly unkempt, matching that chuckle that he had just heard. Every part of Zero screamed relaxed and all in all, it blasted one thing._

Sexy.

He had started to notice how the hunter was flushed to the very roots of his hair, and although he didn't quite get what was happening, he wasn't letting the hunter get away with pushing him.

_Him_. A pureblood.

Kaname could have laughed there and then. Of course, as a reputable pureblood, he _musn't_ laugh. That was deemed a very, very unsightly thing to do, _especially_ for a pureblood. The very thought of a pureblood laughing, would definitely make the headlines and send every single vampire flying out of the window in horror.

—

"Getting away?"

Zero froze. The vampire before him had reduced to a heap of blanket.

_When had he gotten behind him…? _

Sensing Zero's alarm, Kaname took one step back immediately. The last thing he wanted was to get Zero to be scared of him.

…_Kaname took a step back? Ha…ha. _

He could feel it, Kaname was worried about something. Zero turned to look Kaname in the eye.

"You can't possibly think I'd be…afraid of you, can you? I mean, you're not _that_ scary," Zero smirked, rolling the words around on his tongue.

The tension in the air broke immediately, with a jokingly offended pureblood leaping for the hunter.

_So…Zero had gotten used to the greatest enemy of his kind. Well, let's play._

Zero dodged, feet moving to the side and ducking as he did so; Kaname swung out his arm, the back of his hand connecting with the side of Zero's face if not for the duck. It was playfully funny, watching two full grown men fighting like that. Zero took two large steps forward, aiming a knee to the crouching Kaname, only to be sidestepped. _Heh, he had expected that. _Knee still in mid-air, Zero twisted around, sparing Kaname a grin before giving a nice karate chop to the pureblood's neck. Kaname took the blow, feet unmoving as his body curved a graceful arc before landing back-first onto the bedroom floor. Zero, eyes widening in shock, was beside Kaname in an instant, arms wrapping around Kaname securely before anything other than his feet touched the floor.

_God…what had he done? It was meant to be a joke. He'd only _tapped_ Kaname on the nerves there. _

"Kaname, Kaname, are you okay?" Zero shook the pureblood slightly, silently praying that he hadn't done the fragile vampire in his arms any damage.

What came next caught Zero by surprise. Kaname had opened one eye and smirked. Yes, _smirked_ before he twisted Zero around so that they're positions were switched. Now Kaname had his knees on either side of the hunter while the hunter on the floor was still looking up at him, dazed. Zero caught on soon enough. Eyes narrowing in mock tender, Zero reached out, palm caressing the side of Kaname's face. Surprise was written all over the latter vampire's face. He had been expecting a punch straight to the jaw or maybe a really hard shove from the hunter.

…_not that this wasn't a nice change._

Kaname dismissed all thoughts and let a smile pull its way through to his face, leaning into the contact.

_There! Hook, line aaaaand…sinker!_

In a second, Zero had put his feet flat on the floor, and using friction, he had slid out with bent knees from under Kaname. The moment he was on his back lying on the floor with a pureblood's back facing him, Zero bounded up and flipped the stunned pureblood over, one knee securing Kaname between his legs and the other on the right of the pureblood. Kaname looked up to find his wrists pinned, firm but not in the least painful, against the floor by Zero's hands.

Grinning in defeat, Kaname's face turned into a pout, "you pulled such a low trick."

Zero smiled seductively in reply.

"…I didn't know a pureblood could have a weakness such as me."

Kaname growled, grin remaining on his face.

"Oh really? Judging by the time, it seems that you do have a weakness such as me to keep a _prefect_ like you from something as important as _lessons_," Kaname mocked.

Zero's face paled in horror. Stumbling, Zero made his way to his wardrobe, grabbing a set of uniform before crashing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. A bemused Kaname took everything in. Zero appeared less than a minute later, grouchy and muttering a long string of curses, all the while sending a reproachful look at Kaname. Chuckling, Kaname watched as Zero grabbed a pile of books and dashed out of the room with nothing but a wave.

'Maybe I _should_ get him a watch someday,' Kaname thought ruefully, shaking his head at the door left ajar.

Kaname looked around at the room. It was pretty neat. And thinking of late, he should get back to his dorms. If he was found in Zero's room, so vulnerable, who knows what might happen? Kaname blinked at this income of information, casting the room a lingering, fond stare. The next second, the door was closed and Kaname was nowhere to be found, most likely two seconds away from his chair where he worked up his brain cells.

—

Kaname had already dressed formally, should Takuma or Seiren come in. Kaname was spacing out, thinking of how…absolutely adorable the hunter was.

_Ahhhh, speaking of—no, thinking of that, he had quite forgotten to get someone to fetch Zero's uniform back._

His eyes strayed to the uniform folded neatly near his table. Picking it up, Kaname walked to the window and opened it ever-so-slightly. He wasn't a fan of sunlight, but he just felt like he needed a bit of fresh air. Kaname brushed the curtains aside with a hand holding it in place while he stared at the school gates.

_Zero was most probably in class, but Zero would be out patrolling at night. Maybe, just maybe he could go see the hunter then? He…he wouldn't be bothering the hunter right?_

Kaname turned away from the window and hugged the uniform to him, sighing contentedly as he drank in vague wisps of the prefect's scent still clinging on to the fabric. Shaking his head, Kaname chided himself, _I really have grown fond of Zero. Everything seems to remind me of his silver hair, his face, his hands… and his _blush_._ Kaname sat back down at where his desk was, absent-mindedly flipping through the load of paperwork. He let out a small sigh.

_Couldn't they see that he was only normal? Who would be as efficient to finish such a large stack of paperwork with such limited time and look through the proposals and documents of his family? He knew he was an heir, but… _Kaname bit his lip, already tired from all these pointless thoughts.

He had a great responsibility. The last thing he needed was to complain and give the Council a reason to mark him as irresponsible or too naïve to see the extent and how serious everything was as a pureblood. They'd swoop at the first chance to strip him of his title and power, though the latter wasn't quite possible unless they used charms on him or anti-vampire incantations to bind him. Kaname's eyes changed subtly. His eyes were now guarded. He couldn't afford to let down his guard unless it was Zero he was with. He allowed a genuine smile to split out on his charming face. The smile faded when Kaname's attention riveted back to the pile of papers on his table. Sighing for the umpteenth time in his life, Kaname started hacking the pile of papers away, out of his mind, in the figurative sense of course. He'd never stoop as low as to let his anger get the better of him and do something as uncivilized as hacking at papers.

—

Zero propped up the side of his face with one hand, while he left the other dangling off the edge of his table, elbow sticking out in a bored fashion. He was trapped in the warm classroom with a droning teacher dulling his senses, but his eyes were on the trees. He was sitting near the window, giving him a perfect view of the trees, the canopy, the colours, the birds…and the clearing. The clearing where Kaname had managed to get him to go to a stupid party.

Zero exhaled softly. His thoughts had picked up a habit of straying to the pureblood. He was getting soft around Kaname.

…_and since when had he started calling that vampire by Kaname anyway?_

—

"My dear ward, you do realize I haven't come to the Academy for just a…_visit_?"

Kaname looked stiffly at the intruder now in his office.

"Yes, you've made that clear within the first hour of arrival on the campus."

A sick, deranged laugh bubbled its way from Ichijou's throat.

"Nono, of course not. That's not it. It's not that simple. I have _plans_ for this little academy; plans for this—"

"—_pacifism_," he spat, "is ideology come to a waste. We are vampires. I refuse to let our race degrade to become mere dogs to hunters and humans alike."

"Pacifism is coexistence, not foolish obedience on our side in particular."

"You foolish boy! I see you haven't grown up much. You used to be so eager to please. Then all those duties kicked in and now you're nothing but a foolish boy thinking you're fit to rule our entire race!"

This time, Ichijo ignored Kaname's cold look, instead turning his tone into a much more compliant one.

"My dear ward, if you'd join me to stop this escalating madness, we could rule them! We could rule these low-life, even our own race would obey us! If we joined forces, everything will turn out just the way we want it—"

"The way you want it, you mean?" Kaname's eyes glittered dangerously.

"You think of coexistence as a bane to our race, yet what you aim for is the very root of what nobody wants. What you want is complete obedience. Who are you to say you don't want to be treated a dog when what you plan encompasses the same fate for all others?"

At these words, Ichijo's eyes hardened.

"I see. So not even words can get through to you and your foolishness. You will regret this, boy!"

Ichijo stepped closer to Kaname. The familiarity of déjà vu washed over the pureblood prince, and he steeled his mind. Anti-vampire charms which the older vampire knew how to use and little mind-games weren't going to work this time.

_No, not this time._

Ichijo sneered.

"Are you so afraid of me, my dear ward? I thought we used to be pretty _close._"

Kaname caught the underlying malice and mockery. Offended and humiliated, a low rumble escaped his slightly parted lips.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Ichijo said as he moved another step closer.

Kaname had put up a strong front, but his mental barriers were crippling as memories returned and left him a gnawing fear instead.

"That's enough! Stay where you are, you mongrel!"

Kaname's heart skipped a beat. Even his eyes widened a fraction. Looking slightly past his ex-guardian's shoulder straight into his own lavender orbs was the silver-haired hunter, Bloody Rose in hand, muzzle pointed squarely at the place right above Ichijo's heart.

"I think it wasn't clear from our last encounter that I have no wish to see you within a five mile radius of Kaname."

Ichijo merely straightened his shirt and sneered at Zero's words, once again completely oblivious to the gun aimed solely at him.

"I had no idea my ward was in such dire need of a bodyguard, stooping as low to get a Level D. Hunter at that, too. _Disgusting."_

Kaname stood, knowing his fiery lilac-eyed hunter wasn't one to back down to such comments.

"Oh really? I never knew Kaname was in such dire need of a guardian that it just had to be_ you _of all people."

Turning his body slightly to Kaname, Zero maintained his stance, eyes never leaving Ichijo, and murmured, "I never believed in luck Kaname, but after meeting your _ex_-guardian, I think I believe in _bad luck_. Severe proportions of it you suffered."

Kaname suppressed a fond smile at the hunter, a stark contrast to the manner where Ichijo's lips were pressed in a firm line as he took the insult and stepped out of the office, throwing one last glare at the hunter. The minute the older man left the confines of the room, Zero relinquished his grip on Bloody Rose, letting it fall back into its holster.

"So, you missed me and decided to drop by?"

Zero snorted at the arrogant jab.

"You wish. Lessons ended early since the teachers had enough of my pace and said I was too fast for the class so they told me to take a break."

Kaname gave a playful grin.

"You could have humoured me."

"Not a chance," Zero shot back.

Kaname's soft eyes spoke volumes.

"So what was that about? And don't even try changing the subject Kaname," Zero warned, keeping a slight frown on.

Kaname sighed.

"Nothing. I think Ichijo's purpose here was to catch on some news. I'd like to think that's all, but he's planning something. Something big. He wants to bring down the pacifism the Headmaster upholds. It is highly likely he's gathering forces to start a rebellion perhaps?"

Zero kept his silence, pondering Kaname's distant words.

Zero started, "then maybe—"

"—you'll go out with me tonight," Kaname finished with a sly smile in place.

"NO!"

Kaname merely grinned as Zero spluttered that one word answer, palpably in shock.

"Why not?"

"Of course not! I've got lessons!"

"Oh? I thought you mentioned you were let off for today?"

Scowling, Zero replied, "and you? I thought you were the Night Class president? No jobs to do? No duties to fulfill?"

Sportingly, Kaname shook his head, indicating a flat-out agreement. Zero's face registered bewilderment and disbelief.

"You managed to shirk your duties?"

Unable to resist the look of incredulity on the face before him, Kaname chuckled.

"Yes, I would think I have none for today."

"Impossible! Yuki would kill to have—"

"Have me? What about you?"

"Shut up! What's with you anyway?"

Kaname sighed wistfully, shaking his head in mock oblivion in response. He was being a little more difficult, yes, but who wouldn't be with such a cute hunter to tease? Fools, apparently.

"You should be off now. I don't think Aido would take to seeing you in my office too kindly. He'd be after your skin if you're deemed dangerous to me."

Zero gave a grunt of disapproval before walking towards the mahogany door. Before he had reached it, Kaname was in front of him, holding the door open.

"Ladies first."

The answer did its magic. With a growl, the two were onto each other, rolling around, door yet again slammed shut. _Zero didn't have a chance. _Kaname had pinned his hands by his side, both of them in a mad fit of laughter and bundle of fabric.

"I mean it. Can't you spend a day out of school?"

"No. And I mean it. I'm not about to shove myself out of the school gates for no particular reason."

"So you can't spare me your time," Kaname said quietly.

Zero looked slightly guilty at the comment, but made no move to rectify it.

"Patrolling duties at least?"

"It's not much fun," Zero warned.

Kaname only gave a chuckle. It was good enough an accomplishment to get the silver-haired hunter to allow his presence in the dead of the night around the school campus.

—

In a matter of hours the two were out in the darkness, neither speaking a word, both enjoying the solace the breeze and another's presence brought about for them.

.

.

.


	7. Hurt

HEYYYY! Nobody told me anything! I looked at the fic once again, and I see it's so CRAPPY. Fragmented sentences and bad formatting and lack of action and…GAH! There'll be this major change I tell you! I'm going to change all of it soon. SOON. **And please tell me if you want Yuki around…?**

This is** important**. I actually included the mention of Yuki here. Either in reviews or PMs, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if you want the** inclusion of Yuki**. It'll be all the way with Yuki existent or non-existent. Just thought it was…haha, mean to leave out everybody and make this fic a two-man show. [that sounds great anyway]

And if Yuki exists, I'd have to think of the family tree and stuffs yadayada. [most probably I'll make her NOT-related to Kaname. Gosh, I'm so biased but well, niakniak.]

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here. Rido seems to be the default ultimate evil and I thought I'd maybe use him uhmm…later. HAHA! Who knows? Well, go on and read, don't let my insanity get to you!

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

Extra Note: Those of you who noticed it, well done! It's Daisya Barry from D. Gray Man. He appeared for such a short time in the anime that I decided to do him justice and feature him. Ohmy, Kaname has a rival!

.

.

.

—

"Tell me."

Caught by surprise, Kaname looked questioningly at the hunter walking by him. Lilac orbs stabbed into garnet ones accusingly.

"You dodged the subject earlier. I would think you have an idea as to what _that lecher_ is planning. You just didn't exactly tell me in detail, or at all in that case."

Kaname looked up at the moon pensively, allowing the accusation to pass through. The moon was rather pretty. It wasn't very special, in the sense that it wasn't a full moon or eclipse, but the light of it radiating just seemed particularly pretty, enhanced by the presence of Zero beside him. It was nice to take a stroll without tense shoulders or painfully-kept formalities. He didn't exactly get to stroll every night and gaze at the moon. Zero waited patiently for the pureblood's reply. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kaname shifted his gaze back to Zero.

"I'm sorry. I was not aware of your interest."

Zero growled warningly, "don't even try pulling that tactic on me. We both know I do want details, especially when it comes to _that lecher_."

Kaname chuckled, "yesyes, that's fine, I suppose, but at the rate you're going, I'd advise you not to be too comfortable with the term you're giving him. You might slip up and call him _that lecher_ in a fit of anger."

Zero merely smirked, showing his mirth through that single charismatic action. Slowly and carefully, Kaname phrased his words.

"I suspect that Ichijo is planning a rebellion. He seems—no— insists on being at odds with the idea of co-existence. Judging from his tone, it is doubtless he would like it very much if he could put all else beneath his feet. And by all else, I mean hunters and vampires alike."

"…So that's it? He's planning a rebellion?"'

Zero frowned in deep contemplation. A second later, he muttered something mostly inaudible before diverting his attention to the sound of his shoes on rustling grass, and the breeze lulling past his ears. This time, even Kaname's hearing didn't catch that whisper.

"What was that?"

Zero looked up from his shoes, looking at his companion sheepishly.

"Nothing. I was just saying that I could ask Daisya about some…things."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. He hadn't heard about this "Daisya" before.

"Daisya?"

Alarmed, at the sudden spike of interest Kaname held in his gaze, Zero gave a flustered chuckle.

"No-nobody dangerous. He's just a comrade. He's a hunter as well. We usually go on missions together. Daisya Barry."

Kaname kept his silence, an unknown feeling settling upon him. Zero had never brought up any of his missions when with him. He was no fool; he knew a hunter's life consisted almost entirely of missions. The thought of someone "consisting almost entirely" Zero's life was…stirring something within him. Kaname kept his passive face on, though his mind was reeling from many, many thoughts that was urging him to do certain irrational things, one of which was getting away and finding a place where he could have a nice little _chat_ with 'Daisya' and attempt some sort of crime.

"Safety is the least of my concerns. You thought I'd deem him a threat? That aside, how's this _comrade_ of yours like?"

Zero nodded, absent-mindedly addressing Kaname's probes, unaware of the maelstrom of emotions and thoughts whirling within that pretty head beside him. His attention riveted back to his shoes, then Kaname's as they walked on.

"I've known him for quite a few years. Daisya cracks the best jokes around. He can give you a really good laugh. We've been sent on missions together by the Association so many times he insists we're tied together by a red string on our fingers!" At this, Zero grinned, bringing his hand up to the moon to peer at the fluorescent light casting a shadow of his hand on the uneven ground.

_Red string…? Was this man trying to imply something? I'll see to it that this Daisya boy doesn't get over his head for what's not his._

"Oh, so you're familiar with this _comrade,_ familiar enough to address him by his given name?"

Oh yes, Kaname was sour about this man, this unknown man he hadn't known Zero was on close terms with. This _comrade_ that made Zero flash a charming grin like that. Who was this mysterious comrade anyway? Who was it that he, Kaname Kuran, hadn't heard about that Zero knew so well? Zero expressed confusion, looking from his raised hand to Kaname's eyes, which were currently avoiding him and instead focused on little flowers by their pacing feet.

"Yes, I suppose so. We've been on missions together for as long as I can remember."

"Is that so?" Kaname asked in a clipped tone, feeling something in him turning rancid.

"Yeah, are you interested in Daisya? I mean, he's pretty interesting, I guess."

Kaname ignored the question.

"I'd _love_ to make acquaintances with this… _Daisya_ of yours one day."

The patrol had ended, and they now stood a few hundred metres from the Dorms. With that, Kaname strode off into the distance ahead, as silent as he always was, back to the Moon Dorms without casting a glance back at Zero.

"Kaname?"

Zero heard the faint whisper of 'good night' and he followed two steps, before stopping to shake his head. He had no idea what was wrong with Kaname. Kaname had acted fairly strange at the mention of Daisya. Had he said something wrong?

_Did the name happen to be the same as someone he knew? Was that it?_

—

Zero had already gone back to his room, and was now peacefully in slumber, enjoying the full comfort of his bed. It wasn't very large, but it was enough for two, and Zero was easily contented. To him, a bed was just a bed, its size didn't matter. He could sleep in that thing called 'bed'. That was all that mattered. Meanwhile, Kaname was in his room, oh, he was sane enough to get a little rest even though the Night Class was thought to be mainly nocturnal. They still kept to any other person's biological clock as much as possible. Kaname lay on his large bed, not enjoying all that his bed provided. He was still thinking about that Daisya boy his Zero had mentioned.

_Who the hell was he anyway? Just a comrade? He seemed a little more than that_, Kaname thought sulkily.

Deciding that the comfort the bed was supposed to provide wasn't helping him to calm his nerves, Kaname rose to his feet, making his way to the window ledge. Looking at the moon was one thing he enjoyed. The moon was just a small orb dangling far away, shining only on reflected light, the brightness and beauty of it all, nothing but borrowed from the brightest of all, the sun. Yet, it was the mysterious and humble glow of the moon that drew him to the deceivingly unattractive moon. Kaname looked past the glass window before him. He gave his undivided attention to the moon, hidden from view then revealed, all due to passing clouds. A strange shadow caught his eye as Kaname flicked his gaze downwards towards the school gate. A lone figure was looking in from beyond the school gates. He looked in the direction of the Sun Dorms, and the dimness of the setting made it impossible even for Kaname to see his expression, but Kaname could have sworn he heard the faint happy tinkle of a bell when the distant figure finally turned and walked away from the school compounds. Kaname narrowed his eyes. He'd look into the matter the next morning. Someone staring at the Sun Dorms in the middle of the night was curious, as morbid as it may sound.

—

Morning had arrived too soon, absolutely _too_ soon for the hunter. He groaned as an annoyingly chirpy voice from outside his room came wafting in.

_Damn that Yuki, she always had the natural built-in ability to annoy me like no other._

Zero groaned, giving in to the rampant rappings on his door, dragging his torso off the inviting bed to open the door. When he got to it, he opened it, finding a Yuki grinning up at him, swaying from side to side with a—_urgh—_

"What do you want now? I had Cross _promise_ me I'd get a break today. I _told_ him I was sick."

Yuki snorted.

"Don't whine. And since when has Zero Kiryu ever been sick? I doubt he believes you. He's just too much of a sappy person to say no to one of your rare requests."

Zero groaned, slamming the door shut, with the knowledge that Yuki wasn't intending to let him sleep in, even if he tried. A moment later, the silver-haired prefect had resigned to his pitiful fate, and was standing beside Yuki, listening to her rattle on and on about all sorts of nonsense. The first two lessons had been postponed due to something the teacher had to attend and the two were now outside the classrooms, enjoying the soft grass and shade. Well, at least Yuki was. Zero was being overwhelmed by truckloads of useless information from a certain girl that wouldn't stop.

"…and I was saying, my Math has improved!"

"Don't think I'll blindly agree to anything you say just because I wasn't listening," Zero deadpanned.

Yuki withered. She had been hoping Zero would simply nod like she usually does since he wasn't… well, listening to her important speech anyway.

"Oh! I forgot!"

Zero didn't look surprised, only turning to face her with familiar patience. He had gotten used to random realizations and bursts of surprise only Yuki displayed.

"The Headmaster wants to see you in the office at twelve sharp!"

Zero look stunned for a moment, then he looked up at the sky and ground out a curse, already scrambling to his feet.

"Yuki! If you have such an amazing storage space in that tiny head of yours, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me a little earlier so I don't _always_ have to be late, on your account too!"

Yuki grinned her trademark grin, watching with an amused face as her beloved victim of her teasing tore off through the fields, moving towards the direction of the Headmaster's office. Yuki looked at her watch. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Yuki took a deep breath, preparing to holler after the fast disappearing hunter.

"Too slow! You're seven minutes late!"

—

Kaname was aligning the documents on his office table, his perfectionist habits kicking in. He had plans to meet the Headmaster and see if Kaien Cross had any news if anything…well, _fishy _was revolving on around Ichijo. Apart from that, he really hadn't much work to do, having finished most of it in the morning after waking up early. With a sigh, Kaname slipped back into his seat, hoping to finish his work for the next two days as well before he went to meet the Headmaster.

—

Zero burst into the office, taking deep breaths. Face slightly flushed, Zero withdrew the hand lingering on the doorknob, opting instead, to lean against the wall beside the door. What he saw sent a jolt down his spine. It was a familiar comrade, one that had wild, boyish hair and confidence that radiated from every inch, and of course, the usual dark colour scheme he kept to for everything he wore. He didn't need Visual Kei. Just black alone made him look extremely fantastic.

"Daisya?"

"Yo, Zero!"

The faint tinkle of a bell that accompanied that strong, sturdy voice confirmed the identity of the man before him. Daisya caught on Zero's dreamy state soon enough, taking care to take a little advantage of Zero's confusion. He waved, bending a little as he shoved his hands into his pockets, pushing his face close enough to embarrass Zero. Exactly three seconds later, Zero had pushed his friend from himself, wary of their close proximity. Although Daisya was quite the 'great friend', he was an unpredictable joker, and being pulled a prank on wasn't what Zero had planned on his schedule for the day. Kaien Cross watched this spectacle with sparkling eyes.

"Now, now, Zero, now that you've met and properly introduced yourself with brotherly affection, I shall go straight to the point shall I?"

Without waiting for Zero's protest against the mention of _false_ 'brotherly affection', the more-than-cheerful Headmaster had already maneuvered the Daisya by the shoulders to stand right beside Zero, making it more than obvious that they matched. Really well. In the physical sense. What they needed wasn't complimentary colours. Their striking differences yet charming auras were enough to get any fan dropping to the floor in a dead-faint.

"So, Zero, Daisya will be joining the Academy and he will be your roommate. That was his request, and I suppose no harm done, your bed can fit you two can't it? So there's n—"

Zero glared at the lousy attempt at a joke. He gave what he was known for as the Killer Glare, one that spat needles and pins, one that got the Headmaster in cold-sweat and weak in the knees.

"Hah…hehe, just a joke my dear Zero-kun! I will move a bed into your room of course, rest assured, just a joke…a joke…"

Zero's gaze softened immediately as he gave a triumphant 'hmph'. He didn't mind sharing a room. He knew Daisya well enough. But a bed was just pushing it.

The Headmaster continued, "So you'll be his escort for the time-being, I trust the two of you will get along well?"

Zero dismissed the question, turning to look his partner in the eye. There was something he wanted to know.

"So? What is it you're doing this time, enrolling into the Academy?"

Daisya feigned a hurt look, "you're so cruel! I have no ulterior motives!"

Zero sportingly gave Daisya's shoulder a feeble punch in defeat.

A more serious edge creeping into his voice, Daisya continued, "I just thought it'd be great if we were from the same school. We'd be in the same school, we'd be in the same class, we could go for missions together, and it'd be easy for us to meet up. I think I sorta missed you while you were in the Academy. We haven't gone on a mission together for a while now."

Zero hadn't paid much attention. He was bracing himself for the next charge. Mentally, he counted:

_Three, two, one!_

It happened in one split second. Both had crashed sideways into each other. Zero had his comrade in a tight arm-lock from the side, while Daisya had his wrists and elbow working together to lock Zero's head tightly within his arms.

"Hahaha! See you haven't lost touch, Zero!"

"Like hell I would! It'd be _you_ who've gotten slower! I won't fall for that old trick. Oaf!"

The two of them grinned at each other, neither letting go nor losing out in this childish game of theirs. The office door was opened yet again. This time, it was Kaname who waltzed in. Kaname had taken in the scene in the room with his calculating orbs, and less than a second later, all the occupants of the room other than the pureblood himself had felt the temperature of the room drop an inch.

_Oh, there was hell to pay, yes. He was furious. Furious there was an insolent, insufferable, arrogant twit, a hunter at it too, with his arms around Zero! Who did the brat think he was?_

Daisya had removed his arms from around Zero, shoulders squared and body partially tense. Alarmed, Zero had moved his left hand up to latch onto Daisya's elbow, preventing him from doing anything out of impulsivity.

"Now, now, no need for this! Daisya, I believe we have had this talk, no need to be so wary of Kaname. This is a school that stands for co-existence, for pacifism! Let's not get into a fight now, shall we?"

_So this guy really is Daisya._

"Indeed, I apologize for my behavior, Headmaster Cross. I was surprised by the presence of an _intruder_."

Pissed beyond reason, Kaname stood there, unmoving, reasons for coming to the office completely neglected. A unanimous glaring contest between hunter and vampire was on, and Kaname wasn't about to lose to a mere _intruder_. Already feeling uneasy at the conflict between two people he knew about, Zero interrupted the deadly silence. Zero, gathering that this was just tension between two natural enemies, smashed the frightening silence.

"I'll bring Daisya around. I'll show him my room!"

With that, Zero dragged a reluctant hunter out of the office, feeling as if the air had suddenly gotten fresher. Meanwhile, Kaname was in the office, all eyes on the Headmaster, extricating details and information on the new arrival that seemed irrefutably close to Zero.

—

"Zero! Why did you drag me out? That dude in there was too damn confident for his own good."

Zero only smiled wryly, "talk about yourself. That 'dude' you just met is the Pureblood Prince, Kaname Kuran. He's from the Night Class of course, and I suggest you don't mess with him. He wouldn't take too kindly to it, judging by the way he glared just now. You're a hunter, he's the highest of the vampires, don't push it over the edge."

Daisya snorted, deciding that a change of topic would be good.

"Forget about that Kuran. How's life here anyway? Seems pretty big around here. Any chance we'll run into one of the bloodsuckers and engage in some…warm-up?"

Alarmed, Zero went against the idea, insisting on co-existence and that he didn't do something rash to get himself in trouble around the campus. The two soon engaged in another childish wrestle on the way to the Dorms, mood enlightened.

—

Kaname was not pleased. Not. Pleased. All had been fine until Daisya Barry came along and messed it all up.

Daisya Barry, age seventeen, a hundred eighty in height. Hunter. Choice of weapon; blades, basically anything sharp that easily penetrates wood, even metal. Close combat.

He positively abhorred the presence of the unwelcome hunter. Worst of all, Headmaster Kaien Cross had allowed, _allowed_ for goodness' sake! He had allowed that hunter boy to live in the same quarters as Zero, basically sharing the same bed—_room_ when they were already so close to each other. Who knows what might happen? Kaname was seized with panic and resentment, torn between the two but he blamed it all on the arrival of the new _student_.

For the next few days, each time Kaname saw Zero, he was either walking along the corridors with Daisya or fooling around, basically hanging his arms all over his Zero and laughing in that annoying voice of his. It was only during prefect duty that Kaname got to have a moment of peace in his confused and stray heart, to see Zero, not with anyone, still that fiery hunter keeping the screaming students in check.

Zero. Zero was taking up more and more of his heart. At first it was just a small corner of his heart, then the affection and protection he wanted to offer became contagious, invading more and more of his heart, then when he accepted it, his heart only happily filled itself to the brim. Now his mind seemed to be filled with Zero by default, and other things…work, pointless conversations, false pretences, they all took a back seat. He didn't let his guard down, no, of course not, but his mind was…, slowly eaten up by Zero each day. And he wasn't going to let go. It was supposed to be just another day, but Ichijo had mysteriously left the campus, reason stated that he had "matters to attend to", and Kaname was feeling a little happier than usual. Ichijo was gone, he was going to see Zero again once it was class-changeover. Simple as that. That was how the day was supposed to be, but when the Night Class strutted out lazily, proceeding to their classrooms, the student body was there, screaming and yelling, and all Kaname did was smile. Hid mind, however, was elsewhere as his eyes roved over the unstoppable crowd, searching for a particularly silver-haired hunter.

_He hadn't seen Zero._

Gracious as ever, once the Night Class had been seated, Kaname had politely excused himself, the scraping of his chair silent but swift. The Night Class members only nodded or cast a respectful glance at Kaname-sama. They assumed he had important things to deal with. Kaname turned down the corridor, worry engulfing his restless mind.

_Was Zero feeling unwell? Bloodlust? But he hadn't felt anything._

Subconsciously, Kaname reached up, the back of his fingers brushing against the invisible spot against his neck. With a worried Kaname, not even miles could stop him. Or slow him down. Within seconds, he had his hand around the doorknob of Zero's bedroom. Chuckles from within the room sent Kaname into a complete frenzy.

_Was Zero _that_ unwell?_

Without a moment's hesitation, Kaname had twisted the piece of metal in his hand and stepped into the room. Furrowed brows smoothened, parted lips closed, tense shoulders slumped; any person might as well have kicked him to death. Daisya had pinned Zero's wrists to the bed with one hand, the other holding the Bloody Rose tauntingly out of reach with his knees on either side of Zero, while Zero lay flat on his back, having given up on winning, going for grinning at Daisya instead.

_So they were having __**fun**__, while he was worried sick with concern etched deep into his entire being for Zero._

The couple had been about to resume their banter and bickering when the intruder had entered the room.

"Kaname…? Why are you…here?"

"A certain prefect was missing, leaving a certain girl to fend for herself. Just thought I'd come to teach you a lesson. Apparently you already had your own playmate and I presume you're too busy to turn up for class changeover duty?" Kaname spat back bitingly.

That stung. Zero turned on defensive automatically, stuttering his feeble excuses. Daisya, however, had slid off the bed and straightened his jacket with his left, a kunai held in his hand; arm bended at an alert angle, pointing straight at him threateningly. Kaname was in no mood to entertain, only staring at Daisya coldly, sneer in place. Zero scrambled from his position on the bed, knowing Kaname could be deadly if he wanted to. _And blades would be the last thing to stop him._ In two steps, he had stood in front of Daisya, point blank, facing Kaname. Daisya had no chance against a sarcastic Kaname.

"What are you d—" Daisya hissed.

"That's what I should be asking you, Zero! Protecting him? Is that it? You of all people should know what I'm capable of. One more person before my target isn't going to change anything."

Kaname's words sliced deeper than Zero had thought it could.

"N-no! Kaname! What's wrong with you anyway? Daisya doesn't mean you any harm, you know it! You said so yourself he wasn't a threat so—"

This time, the interception was from his comrade.

"That's beside the point! He sees no sense! Kuran, you're a pureblood, you'd know entering a room with two hunters isn't exactly the safest option."

Zero whipped around, grabbing both Daisya's wrists. If Daisya made any move to aggravate Kaname more than he already was, both would face Hell and Fire.

"Zero!" Daisya protested, struggles futile within Zero's firm grip.

"Daisya, don't do it. This isn't like you. Remember what the school stands for. Don't get in trouble. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Daisya had opened his mouth to speak but Kaname had spoken first.

Bitter words poured forth, "What? Now it's a lover's quarrel? Save it for_ when you two are alone!_ What's it with this habit of touching each other anyway? Was it a lie, Zero? Are the two hunters something more than comrades after all? O—"

A shot rang out. Zero had pulled out Bloody Rose, a bullet lodged snugly in the walls behind Kaname, inches from where his cheek was. Kaname wasn't hurt. Zero knew how to aim. Shooting Kaname in the face wasn't something he had planned. Kaname hadn't dodged. He stood where he was. He would have even if Zero had decided to shoot him in the heart. Because right now, the shot to the wall above his ear might have as well been a slap to his face. The very fact that Zero had pulled out Bloody Rose and pointed it at him after all they've been through, and _shot_, was enough to send Kaname's heart hurtling to the ground in hurt.

Breathing harshly, Zero snarled, "That's it. I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm not so sure I care. You've crossed the line Kuran!"

Even Daisya's frame had slackened at this. Vampire or not, it was the first time he had seen Zero this angry. Angry enough to pull out his vampire weapon and use it with an intent not meant for killing. Kaname swallowed, feeling as if bile was forcing its way out of his throat. The back of his eyes stung, his head hurt, and his world was spinning. His world which Zero had left and now shot at.

"Kiryu. I am aware my presence here is unwanted. I apologize for my behavior. If you'd like to have it so, I could tell the Headmaster to allow you a break from prefect duties, _if seeing me is so detestable_," Kaname stated dispassionately.

With that, Kuran Kaname swept out of the room, leaving a dazed Daisya and an agitated Kiryu in the room. Silence plagued the room, the sound of Zero's breathing had slowed and diminished, now the two hunters were left alone once again. Except this time round, every molecule of air seemed to rub it in Zero's face that he had done something _terribly, terribly wrong._

—

Right after showering, Daisya had sped off to a mission that would end most probably the next morning or so, and Zero had been left to his own device. Even though all he wore was the school uniform and a holster with Bloody Rose in it, he felt something heavy crushing him. Guilt was increasing the pressure on his shoulders, and he felt inclined to drop to his knees and find an efficient way to stop his thumping heart. He hadn't seen Kaname anywhere on the school compounds where he walked. He _had_ humiliated Kaname after all. He _had_ shot at Kaname after all. He _had_ snarled at Kaname after all. He _had_—

_Oh god, he needed to find Kaname and talk, damnit! _

He had done so many things wrong. He had shamed Kaname in every single possible way there was by doing all he did in front of _a hunter_. Kaname could have killed him at anytime he wanted, but he had _chosen_ not to. A pureblood's pride was gargantuan and if Kaname had put it down for him… _he hadn't deserved it._He was now doing patrolling duties, more vigilant than ever, driven on by his determination to find Kaname. A whir appeared before him and before he had Bloody Rose in hand, his gun had thawed by some miracle.

"Hanabusa! You gave me a shock! You're not supposed to be out this late, go back to your dorms," Zero growled impatiently.

"Kiryu, _what have you done_?"

"Wha-?"

"Don't try to fool me! Kaname's been in his room and he hasn't appeared since he disappeared from class _ages ago_."

Guilt coursing through his veins once more, Zero squared his shoulders, defiant.

"I-it's got nothing to do with me. What makes you think it had anything to do with me anyway?"

"Who else, ex-human? Yuki? The Headmaster? _Who else, Kiryu? Who else but you would disrespect Kaname-sama and most likely hurt his pride if nothing else?_"

The accusation would have been harmless and irrational at another time, since Hanabusa didn't know what happened and could only guess. But right now, even the wrong words seemed to rhyme; sending a blow straight to Zero's conscience.

"Sh-shut up! Don't think I'll bow down just because you're from the Night Class. Go back to your dorms or I'll have someone make you."

Hanabusa Aido growled threateningly.

"Don't think you'll get away with it. Kaname-sama will have you pay, you be sure."

With that, the ice that thawed Bloody rose out had started a steady drip, and the manipulator had gone, vanished in the night.

_I'd have preferred it if Kaname had stayed and made me pay. Or even get Hanabusa to do it for him_, Zero thought miserably,_ but he hadn't and most probably wouldn't, _and that only made him feel worse.

—

Zero had taken a chance and crept to the Moon Dorms while everybody else was fast asleep, making absolutely no sound when he did so. He knocked on Kaname's door.

"Kaname!"

"…"

"Kaname, I know you're in there, open up!"

"…"

Zero ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, the guilt making him feel more flustered than he should have been.

"Look Kaname, I'm sorry for what I did, open up will you?"

Zero listened intently for any form of sound that might show signs of Kaname still awake and had heard what he said. No noise came.

"Kaname! Open up or I will! Now!"

"…"

Zero was charged with guilt now. If Kaname didn't open up soon, he'd surely _die_ from it. Zero gave a few paces up and down the corridor, before his lilac eyes lit up with a plan. Zero focused on everything he had remembered about Kaname. His eyes, his tresses, his scent, his blood, everything about him that he could possibly remember. With that in mind, Zero reached through their bond. It was a strange sensation, like a smooth pebble dropped into a puddle of water. There was this strangest feeling as if Zero had burst through a bubble and was now in it. _Was this how it was supposed to feel like? _Zero reached out, calling softly in within his mind, never once breaking his concentration. He got what he expected. A soft gasp travelled from behind the door, followed by a click. Twisting the doorknob ever-so-gently, Zero stepped into the room. He hadn't expected Kaname to have a habit of leaving his doors locked, so he had assumed that Kaname had 'held' the door locked somehow. Distraction was what he had used. Padding around the room, Zero peeped around furniture and peeked under them, looking for Kaname as he would a child throwing a tantrum.

"Kaname?"

Walking to the bathroom, he found it unlocked, sounds of water running coming from inside. He pushed the door open, revealing a Kaname lying in the bathtub, clothes fully on. Instantly worried, Zero leaned over the bathtub, laying a hand on Kaname's forehead. It was strangely hot, and Zero's eyes widened with horror when realization hit him like a truck of lemons.

_Kaname had drenched himself in cold, running water for hours!_

The pureblood was experiencing a bad fever and his eyes were glazed over, barely showing signs that his consciousness was still intact. Zero waved his free hand before those eyes he loved painfully much.

"Kaname, Kaname! Respond if you hear me, Kaname!"

Shaking the pureblood's shoulders weren't working. With startling agility, Zero had scooped the slightly shivering Kaname out of the bathtub into his arms, guilt weighing him down worse than ever. He had hurt Kaname, and on top of that, Kaname was now running a high fever, after having drenched himself in a bathtub of running cold water for god-knows-how-long and now he was not exactly conscious. Zero carefully laid the shivering pureblood on the sheets, arms already working on instinct, pulling off his own jacket for Kaname. The effect was immediate. Kaname had jerked on the sheets, and a hand shot out to wrench Zero face down on himself. Zero was jerked off his feet and onto the bed by Kaname, and he was now relying on his quick elbows to support himself and not make the pureblood even more uncomfortable by crashing into him while he was sick.

"Kaname, can you hear me? I can't hold up in this position, my elbows will die sooner than they should. I need to get up Kaname, let go."

Said pureblood gave a whimper, only tugging the hunter down onto himself, before sliding his arms securely around Zero. Concerned, Zero tried to pull himself up, looking for any signs of discomfort Kaname was showing, but he was only pulled down again, lying heavily on the pureblood. With intense awareness of everything Kaname displayed, Zero found the arms wrapped around him trembling slightly.

"Kaname, I need you to respond. At least try to nod if you can hear me. For one, I never thought vampires could get sick. Well, at least not purebloods."

Kaname gave no response. The question had been on his mind for a long time. Was it really just a fever? Purebloods weren't supposed to fall sick, were they? Theoretically it was impossible, but he hadn't been around many purebloods so he couldn't be sure.

_Mental relapse, probably…?_

At that thought, Zero drew back from Kaname slightly.

_Was that it? Was it because of him Kaname was suffering some unknown breakdown?_

Zero groaned at the realization, before flipping over so that the two of them were lying side by side. He really couldn't afford crushing a sick Kaname with his weight.

_So it really was because of him._

"Kaname? Kaaaaa-na-me…I don't know the cause of your sickness, I have to ask Yagari-sensei at least, or Daisya since he's more easily contactable."

Kaname flinched, as though struck, before extracting his arms to curl up on himself. The movement caused Zero to narrow his eyes.

_Kaname was reacting, on a subconscious level. Was it something he said?_

"Kaname?"

No response.

"Sick?"

No response.

"Yagari-sensei?"

No response. Zero growled. What else was there he hadn't said?

"…Daisya?"

Kaname curled up tighter upon himself.

"Oh god, is it still about Daisya? So it _really_ was me after all."

Having given up on thinking but coming to no conclusions, Zero reached forward, bringing the shivering pureblood closer to himself. Kaname loosened up only a little, but enough for Zero to put Kaname's arms around himself lest Kaname does something unexpected. Zero fingered the stray locks on either sides of Kaname's face, letting his eyelids flutter shut. At that moment, the unexpected happened. Zero's plans to hinder any surprises from the unconscious Kaname had backfired—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The arms encircling Zero tightened a fraction, and Kaname pulled the hunter flush against his own body, before his head dipped and lips connected. Zero cracked his eyes open, sliding his gaze to left until lilac met a rich brown. _What in the blazes was Kaname doing?_ _He had to get away, and quick! _Frantically, Zero scrabbled at Kaname, uncaring for the moment if Kaname was sick. What Kaname was doing wasn't something he was expecting damnit, much less since Kaname seemed to be conscious right then. A voice halted his actions.

"Going to leave me again, _Zero_?"

The baleful look Kaname was giving him shot a swift arrow of guilt through.

Indignation pushing to the surface, Zero countered, "…again? I-I never left you in the first place."

Orbs narrowed to slits.

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that you had forgotten me in favour of your dearest Daisya then proceeded to roughly shove me away. Never left me? _Is this just a joke to you, Zero?_"

The look Zero got wasn't anger, it was hurt and hopelessness. _That cut more than anger would,_ Zero reflected, guilt coursing within again.

"Kaname, what is this about Daisya? I don't get you at all. What's between you and Daisya?"

"No, it's what's between _you_ and Daisya. Ever since he came along, your schedule's booked full, _every single slot by him_, I rarely see you anymore and just today, you've skipped out on duties. I suppose you've been skipping out on patrol duties too. Your—"

Zero flashed a look of confusion and surprise.

"Kaname…you're…you're not…_jealous_, are you?"

That shut the pureblood up. Kaname's jaw clenched tightly with finality and his lips thinned. Zero misunderstood the reaction he received, exhaling in relief.

"Don't act like you are when you _aren't_ Kaname, I got a shock there y—"

"What if I am?"

Zero blinked.

"Wha—?"

"I am, Zero. I'm very, very jealous. Hopelessly so. _Helplessly_ so. Your schedule's booked full, I don't get to talk to you, now I'm not even seeing you during class changeover, your patrol duties seem to have slackened, and you're not even there when I'm not anymore. Yes, Zero, I'm jealous, very much so."

Zero opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again.

"Stop doing that, Zero," Kaname said crossly, "you're like the spitting image of a brainless goldfish."

Before Zero had a chance to speak, Kaname had continued, "and, if you aren't going to do something about it, I will make you."

"About what?" Zero asked stupidly.

"About your time with that boy and about your likeness to a particular fish."

"Kaname, firstly, before it slips my mind again…I-I'm sorry for the shot I fired."

Kaname lowered his gaze, memories resurfacing and causing the subsiding ache to start its regular throbbing again.

"And! Kaname! I hadn't realized being with Daisya bothered you. There's nothing going on between us! We—We're friends so you can get over this…this…thing."

"I'm not too sure about that. Your _friend_ seems a little too close and you might not have noticed but his eyes tend to change when he's with you. Keep your distance, if you're only…_friends_," Kaname challenged with a tilt of his head.

Zero nodded obediently. After a moment of silence, Kaname spoke again. This time, his tone was comparably softer, most of the bite in it gone.

"Zero? Could you…forget what happened earlier? What…happened to me? It isn't often it happens to a pureblood. You probably thought I was sick. I wasn't. It's just a sort of…withdrawal purebloods experience under…certain stress. If this leaks out, the Council and many others will not hesitate to use this against me. There are…quite a few who would stop at nothing to get rid of me."

Zero nodded in compliance, asking a question of his own, "if I shot you again—" Kaname winced, "—would you go through the… withdrawals again?"

"Once is enough… Zero," Kaname whispered, eyes downcast.

Blinking furiously, an unknown pain and guilt tore through Zero once more. Within strides, Zero had Kaname tucked securely in his embrace, head cradled gently. Dry silent sobs of genuine confusion and hurt racked the seemingly tiny frame in Zero's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kaname. I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for what I put you through. Damn it all to hell and back, I'm sorry I hurt you. Shhhhh," Zero crooned, as if his apology was a mantra that would erase all the scars.

"…"

"What is it, Kaname?"

"Stay with me tonight."

When Zero gave no response, Kaname panicked, a gush of incoherent words trying to rectify what he thought had angered or offended the hunter.

"Baka no Kaname. I _will_ stay."

Kaname shut up promptly, settling for holding Zero close to himself.

.

.

Just for now…

.

.

.

Please don't kill me for doing that to Kaname. And as for the withdrawal, it'll be more…in detail soon. I mean…who said the ride's going to be bumpy just once? *blinks innocently as rotten tomatoes come this way*

Coughcough. Daisya will be appearing, yes. This is JUSTTHESTARTOFEVERYTHING. Daisya will appear throughout. Throughout the main plot and all the way till after the big plot is out too! But he won't be playing a main role duh~ Sorrehs but I suppose no matter how much I love Daisya, ZeroKaname is the best pairing evaaaaa~ (perhaps Yullen is better*gets bashed by KaZe fans*)

.

Baka no Kaname- informal phrase simply to say that "Kaname is an idiot", in this case it's more like an endearment ohohoho! *cackles at fluff*


	8. Had

A/N: Zero here is a vampire but his need for blood isn't very well-emphasized. *sincerely apologizes* He's a bit out of character here, since he's being nice and all. Andand, Zero here IS a vampire. He does drink blood from Kaname and all, but their rather un-deep hatred towards each other is just that between a vampire and hunter, so it's not really anything to do with rival or Yuki or wtv.

If you're here and hoping for more of Yuki, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. *dislikes Yuki* Again, sorry, I know the story's a bit messy since the POV seems to be in third person but if it does get confusing, please tell me, I'll make a mental note to be more aware of that in future.

Warning: This is Zero x Kaname. I'm sure you know that. There is implied abuse and supposedly *gulps* rape here. Sorry, but I made Ichijo the bad guy here. Rido seems to be the default ultimate evil and I thought I'd maybe use him uhmm…later. HAHA! Who knows? Well, go on and read, don't let my insanity get to you!

Disclaimer: Yeshhh~This place is called _Fan_fiction for a reason. These characters do not belong to me and never will. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

Extra Note: VK is not set in any particular century, but I decided that it'd be better if I don't drag in the Prefecture system in Japan, so the different locations like Cross Academy and festival location, HEH, pretend they're all in the same place. [The Chichibu Night Fest is at the Saitama prefecture near Tokyo, while Cross Academy seems to have lots of trees and stuff, schools in Tokyo wouldn't be as such. But who's to know that? ME. Shhhhh.]

Extra Note2: Most don't scroll down for all the jap. definitions but there'll be quite a lot so I placed them on top or you'll just miss them all.

Extra Note3: Why the title Had? Remember I said it's from Kaname's point of view? He has had fun. *awww* so yeah, this chapter name is 'Had'.

.

.

.

_Manjū_: Steamed cakes surrounded by flour mixture. These are usually in various shapes, most commonly peaches, rabbits, and _matsutake_ (松茸) mushrooms.

_Matsunoyuki_: "snow on the pine", a sweetened _mochi_ in the shape of a pine tree, with ground sugar sprinkled on top to resemble snow

_Rakugan_: A small, very solid and sweet cake which is made of rice flour and _mizuame_.

.

.

.

—

Zero had awoken to someone toying with the locks of his hair from behind him, and with a loose but protective arm draped over his mid-section. He groaned softly.

"Kaname?"

"…mm?"

"Kaname? _Kaname_, I think I'm cursed to wake up in your bedroom every single morning."

"Hm, I think I need to thank the person who cursed you. Maybe I should just present him a medal for his successful curse then, _Zero_."

Zero opened one eye, only to have it flutter shut in favour of Kaname's bed instead.

"Stop thinking, Zero. I know full well you haven't planned anything for today. You do nothing except breathe on weekends. Really, you should go out with me more often," Kaname teased, twirling a particular lock of hair round and round his slender forefinger.

Zero twisted around so he was facing the pureblood, a playful smile fixed on his face.

"Really? What do I get in return if I do?"

"This." Kaname pushed his face towards Zero's, closing the distance between their lips. It was a brief but sure kiss, one that sent Zero tumbling over the edge of the bed in his haste to escape.

_How predictable._

"Zero, now that you've accepted payment, you should get changing. We should get ready while it's early."

The stunned and madly blushing hunter made no move to resist, probably because he was in a morning stupor further worsened by Kaname's unexpected kiss, and the pureblood only took upon the chance to him yet again, into the bathroom with a set of clothes that had appeared in his arms all too quickly.

_Probably too embarrassed to think. I should use this tactic more often. Only a fool would pass up teasing the shy hunter._

Kaname Kuran was no fool.

—

A slightly reluctant hunter had been pulled out of the school gates through the shade. Zero had taken to pursing his lips. Kaname hardly listened to him at all. His objections had been overruled, and a certain arrogant pureblood had him by the wrist, and very soon, they were in a limousine, with Zero sitting as far from the pureblood as possible. But a backseat was a backseat. Kaname only edged closer and closer, until their knees were touching and all Kaname had to do was to smirk and tilt his head to invoke a hunter's blush. Zero always got uncomfortable when he did unexpected things, and that made him uneasy. A shy and uneasy hunter made quite the cute Kiryu.

"Really, Zero, I thought you would have gotten used to my _ways_, but it seems you're still the same shy hunter I remember," Kaname taunted.

Zero only snorted at that.

"Yeah, as if anyone would get used to anything an arrogant, annoying pureblood does."

Kaname feigned hurt, but before Zero could snap a remark at him, the limousine had come to a smooth glide, then a gentle sink.

"We've reached."

"You haven't even told me where we're going!"

"Where we're _at_ you mean."

Zero let out a few more grumbles and Kaname urged him forward. What Zero saw was stunning, oh—_mighty stunning._

"Gee, Kaname, I never knew you to be the sentimental type."

"Am not!" Kaname shot back indignantly. Nobody had called him, a pureblood, sentimental before. It wasn't offending, but it was a tiny dent to his ego still.

"You brought me all the way here, I don't think you want to miss these few minutes," Zero chided, gazing into Kaname's eyes.

It was Zero who caught Kaname's hand in his, and gently tugged the vampire forward, down the slight slope of the mountains. Soft grass made little rustling as they moved along the ground, a little damp from with dew but nothing close to muddying their neat shoes. Together, they sat on the grass, leaning backwards till both had dropped right onto the sloping grassland, watching the seemingly perfect point where two lines met, surrounded by lush trees, lying on soft grass enjoying the cool, chilling morning. They were here for the sunrise.

—

Both had unconsciously held their breaths when the first rays shone through. Colours burst into the sky, an aurora claiming where it belonged, where they lay true to the natural phenomenon, where nothing, not even humans, could change them. The scattering of light by the thin atmosphere made the breath-taking blend of blue and red shine from every direction, and this brilliant view was captured by two pairs of soft eyes, by two so vastly different in nature, yet a twist of fate and a change in direction of gears put the two irrevocably together. Time, was a funny thing. It continues its pace; it's the little chess pieces that roam the earth with their ever-changing pace, yet these simple, subtle, everyday change of pace just struck a chord within whatever was up there in the heavens, and these pieces were brought together, while others drifted further away from the other. This particular pair, Fate had much in store for them, but they could only thank their crossed fingers they were those brought together.

"You did your homework, huh?"

Playing innocent, Kaname chose to remain silent.

"You must have known this was the best spot around, didn't you? Awww, sneaky, sentimental, _un-_sociable Kaname doing something behind my back for me?"

A tinge of colour rose to Kaname's cheeks.

_He had been called sentimental. Twice! Coming from a hunter, no less. And even called unsociable! Ohhh, what about Zero Kiryu? The last time he checked, he wasn't too fond of talking either. _

Zero sneezed.

"…thinking about me, Kaname?"

Kaname blurted a protest before he could hold it back.

_Ha, fell for it,_ Zero thought.

"It's not funny, Zero! You didn't have to rub it in. Yes, I was a good boy and I did my homework, it wasn't any old feather which led me to this place you know," Kaname said crossly, doing a poor imitation of an angry old man.

"Ne, Kaname, let's run. It's been quite some time since I felt so free. I want to run."

"Are you sure you're up for a young man's run, Zero?" Kaname asked, already getting to his feet, a smirk set firmly on his pristine features.

Zero ignored the taunt, and in a flash, the two were racing with inhuman speed against the wind, each other, themselves, and for the time being—they defied gravity. Both pushed themselves harder and harder, twisting around trees, letting the cool air whip past their faces, enjoying the light rush of leaves past their ears. Both hadn't had such a decent run since, well, forever. Each time Kaname overtook Zero by even the tiniest fraction, Zero's pride spurred him on, making the two a childish pair, taking turns to run a bare few centimeters ahead of the other. Finally, they had arrived at a clearing, and in a silent exchange of looks, both had decided to let it go…just this once, and with that, both let themselves fall to the soft grass, back against the ground, heads beside each other as they lay panting, feeling as if they were truly free, nothing holding them back, not school, not confusion, not thinking, and certainly not Ichijo. Everything just seemed so right, like they all fit together in some kind of wonderful jigsaw, one that wouldn't last forever, but could stay and be their private sanctuary, only theirs, for just a moment.

_Moments don't last._

"Kaname, your chauffeur must be in full panic mode now. We've come to a strange clearing I'm sure you didn't come across while doing your homework."

Kaname blinked, opening his mouth while finding a witty retort. Zero shifted closer and turned a little, making Zero hover above him, blocking a bit of the morning light. Zero surrendered to his unfathomable urge and placed the tip of his forefinger on the bridge of Kaname's nose. He just…felt like doing it. Now. Kaname's jaws snapped shut immediately. He watched, entranced by the slow dragging of fingertip down, and down still, till it reached his lips and Zero shifted its course sideways, tracing his jawline. With difficulty, Kaname reached up, hand catching the wrist of the hunter.

"Ze-Zero. I'll pin you to the floor if you continue that. You do realize how enticing you are right now? Does it not concern you at all that I might attack you, Zero?"

"Who, me? Attack me?"

Zero slumped back to the grass, soft chortling coming almost helplessly from him. AT this, Kaname only frowned slightly, "It's not funny Zero. I'm dangerous."

"Yes, yes, of _course_ you are."

Kaname gave up, rolling his eyes up to stare at the passing clouds.

"Kaname? Don't pout like that. You can be really childish sometimes."

With a growl, the two had sprung to their feet, doing yet another graceful dance as they tried to outwit each other. A lunge, a drawing of stance. To a stranger, it would seem like a rehearsed ballet, but to them, no, it was different. It was something special, a dance where the other would make a move and give way for the other; be on the lookout for the other; and be the first to catch the other if they trip, ever.

_These two, they were special. They'd never hurt each other. They cared too much to even think such an act._

—

The two were back in the limousine, sitting an inch closer to each other than they had on the way here. Kaname smiled, he had noticed the change.

_They were getting closer…weren't they?_

"Zero. You're having dinner with me."

"Wha-? No."

"Zero. You're a man of your word. You accepted my payment for the whole of today—

—since when?" Zero deadpanned, turning to look Kaname straight in the eyes.

"Since the _kiss_."

A pink invaded the beautiful and in an attempt to preserve what was left of his pride, Zero fought the urge to turn his face away. He wasn't going to back down and let Kaname win this.

"So not! You should be paying me for that…_kiss_ you love speaking of instead."

Kaname's eyes softened, and his lips curled into a smirk. Without blinking, Kaname placed a left palm on the space between the two to support himself and he leaned in, all the way till his lips were pressed firmly against Zero's. He stayed in that position for another second before pulling away, infinitely slowly.

"An eye for an eye. A kiss for a kiss. That enough payment? Or do you want another payment for the payment I just gave?"

Kaname hid a pleased smile demurely with the back of his left hand, lavender eyes still staring intently at the hunter. He watched as Zero struggled to regain himself, a funny internal battle taking place as he fidgeted with his fingers, clenching and unclenching them, before taking a deep breath and exhaling—Kaname couldn't take it any longer. He chuckled, a beautiful sound resonating within the atmosphere. Zero looked at the tips of his shoes before lifting his chin to watch, mesmerized by the sound Kaname had just made.

"Zero, if you give that adorable face one more time, I would think I'm just going to kiss you again."

A low 'Grrr' was heard and Zero turned, choosing to stare out of the window instead. He could see the darkened trees passing and his thoughts drifted away a little, just a fraction from the kiss. A voice pulled Kaname out of his reverie.

"Kaname…I have—I—I'm not free tonight."

"Why?" Kaname intoned sharply, turning to face Zero fully. It was unlike Zero to turn him down in stutters.

Zero averted his gaze, finding the area seemingly cramped all of a sudden. Strings of guilt were nagging at him, but he convinced himself it hadn't anything to do with rejecting Kaname's invite.

"Just…just a little something on. With Yuki and…yeah."

Kaname kept his silence, everything tuned out the moment the words "with Yuki" left the hunter's lips. He vaguely noted Zero's sudden disinterest in his face and a heavy weight crushed something within. Kaname was wise enough not to persist. He chose to look forlornly out the window again. _'Zero hadn't done anything wrong. He had something on. He's telling the truth—he's busy,'_ Kaname thought, but there was an unexplainable disappointment he felt; like he expected Zero to look him in the eyes and tell him everything would be alright, his appointment with Yuki would be postponed.

_Or better still, cancelled._

Kaname shook his head.

_No, he wasn't supposed to have these thoughts. He was supposed to understand that Zero had a life. Zero didn't…have that much space to spare for him…and that Zero had at least…bothered to promise he wouldn't stray too close to Daisya… …or something… …_

But Kaname couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy prick him where it was most sore. He had wanted Zero to accompany him. The rest of the trip back to Cross Academy was fairly silent, with a guiltily unresponsive hunter and a fairly upset pureblood. Kaname had gotten out of the limousine first, planning to open the door and pull another "Ladies first" prank again, but he decided against it. He just wasn't in the mood.

—

Zero had changed into casual clothes and waited for his two best friends to materialize. He had seen Kaname's limousine leave the school grounds once more, for some reason that Zero found out he was just _dying_ to know.

'_It's nothing,_' Zero insisted to no one in particular,_ 'I'm just curious, that's all.'_

—

Kaname had stood outside the vehicle, reluctant to get into the seats. He had left a lingering hand trailing along the roof of the limousine. Kaname spared his watch a fleeting glance. With a final sigh, the fact that he might be late barely registered, but he got into the limo finally.

"Kaname-sama, have a good night today," the chauffeur wished, a warm smile in place when Kaname flicked a look to the rearview mirror.

Kaname hadn't bothered answering; only putting on a weak smile and allowing himself to sink back into his own thoughts.

"_It wouldn't be fun. Just another invitation to try to get closer. It would have been better…much better if Zero was here beside me. He can say the best things,"_ Kaname murmured under his breath, memories already resurfacing.

'_So trust me.'_

_'__No, I'm not leaving you with him.__'_

'…_then I'm going!'_

'…_is it…enough?'_

'_I swear, I swear I'll be the one to stay beside you, so don't keep it to yourself, damnit! It hurts doesn't it? It hurts a lot! The bloody vampires are wrong, trusting someone is definitely not a display of weakness, nor is it the wrong choice. I'll show you that.' Zero growled, not once leaving Kaname's eyes._

'_I know you'd never do that!'_

'_But I __am__ going to do it. Not for __any__ pureblood, but you, Kaname.'_

'…_and, and if you need someone to trust, I hope I'm the one there for you.'_

'_Ka-Kaname? You should let-let me go. Now.'_

'_I think I'm the only one, Kaname. So just promise me, be a bit more careful when you're around __other__ people. They might just __hurt__ you.'_

'_I mean, you're not __that__ scary.'_

'_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kaname. I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for what I put you through. Damn it all to hell and back, I'm sorry I hurt you…'_

Every single word was from those lips he had kissed. The jokes, the solemnity, the sincerity, the trust, the deadpan; it had all been from one hunter, one that went by the name Zero Kiryu. And all the little little things Zero said amounted to make a heap of what could be known as love in a small corner of his hidden pureblood heart. The love amplified all his feelings, his thoughts. It hurt ten times more hearing Zero's rejection than when he hadn't loved Zero. It gave him ten times the amount of happiness he should have gotten at simple words like 'just for you' than when he hadn't loved Zero. Everything he encountered, they either killed him or gave him more to live for. He loved Zero. Zero's quirky way of raising his eyebrows, Zero's slight wrinkles when he frowned, Zero's smile, Zero's tender lilac eyes when he actually cared, Zero's blush that never disappeared for too long, Zero's toughness, every single thing about Zero made his heart race a little, made his pulse speed a little. He loved Zero. It might have been something less. Maybe a mild infatuation which led to an attraction but he really didn't care right now. All he wanted was to have Zero accept him. He could stand in the shadows if need be. Just not…just not pushed away. At least not by the one he loved most—the one who taught him how to love. Kaname sighed again, thinking back on the second invitation he had received through Takuma. It had been from the Shimura family again. He had expected their spoiled daughter to persist in having another invitation sent, but he didn't think it'd be _this_ quick. Seeing the manila envelope was sparking a flame of annoyance each time he saw it.

—

Zero had changed into casual clothes. Going along with Yuki and Daisya's idea to go out together at night and…well he'd know soon, that's all they would say. Daisya had returned from his mission, and the first thing he did was shower, followed by a humongous glomp reserved for him. He was beginning to regret taking up Yuki and Daisya's idea. There was a tad queasiness boiling within. Yuki and Daisya was a dangerous mix. They might be concocting a love-potion, making a soup of lizards and flowers, hell, he really didn't know. At any rate, he hadn't expected to wait this long, and had looked up at the sky every now and then to confirm the time.

A waving Daisya and Yuki had appeared soon enough, and a good-natured Zero had grinned back at the two despite a certain lack of punctuality, very much unlike Kaname. The trio turned to the direction of the gates and they left the school campus. They were going somewhere. A slightly special occasion this was, so the two had gotten together to do something for Zero, who was the most aloof. Zero had no idea what was in store of course, his mind already wandering to a pair of lavender eyes.

—

Kaname had already begun fidgeting in his suit. He was uncertain of this entire meeting with the young Shimura. He was not interested in engaging her. Or anything even the tiniest bit close. He had only accepted the invitation out of courtesy. Everyone expected him to play the courteous gentleman anyway. He forced himself to nod for the 100th time as he listened to a curly-haired girl talking about the 101st thing he hadn't paid attention to. He couldn't stand this girl.

"…ne, Kaname-sama, I bet you think so too!" She giggled unnaturally, looking up to gage his reaction.

_Zero was a lot quieter._

She pouted, "Kaname-sama? Don't you think this is great? I'm sure you do," her voice lowered to a conspiring whisper, "we'd get to watch the fireworks together!" Shimura squealed even more.

_Zero was a lot cuter._

She blushed, withdrawing her stupid hands from around his arms to pat her hair down. "Have you heard, Kaname-sama? Lovers usually watch the fireworks together. There're even rumours that if two who cared about each other watched the fireworks later tonight together are fated to love each other and…stay that way…" she sighed dreamily, staring up at the skies longingly, "for eternity," she finished in a sigh.

_Zero was a lot more sane._

Kaname could no longer take it. He put on a charming smile and with graceful movements, he fluidly excused himself, taking his time to stun his partner and slip away into the crowds. His charm and charisma was useful sometimes. Especially towards such…girls who wishfully thought they would get a chance with him, either a hand in marriage or a night in bed.

They sickened him.

_Zero didn't sicken him._

Kaname moved aimlessly around people, glancing at each stall with disinterest. He had never been to a Chichibu Night Festival. He was ready to put all his wealth down that neither had the young Shimura. Fireworks were the main attraction, which was unfortunately not in the slightest bit appealing to him. Not if he was to spend two and a half hours with a barnacle when it might have been Zero.

—

"Daisya! Yuki! Stop fooling around! And whoaaa, was this planned by the two of you?" Zero waited for the egoistical upturn of Daisya's lips and eager nodding of Yuki's little bobbing head.

"It's surprisingly normal. I was expecting something…something that might poison me or be the cause of my…untimely death."

Both sidestepped an unsuspecting Zero and gave him a hard shove on either side of his shoulders. Zero stumbled forward, giving a light spin before he crashed into a food stall. He raised his hands in defeat, shaking his head and suppressing laughter.

"Yes, yes, this is great. I was kidding."

With another sigh at the two identically unconvinced pursed lips, Zero slapped his hands on each of the two's, dragging them towards the crowds. Zero smirked. He knew something that would get both to light up. He opened his mouth in a comical way.

"Ah! _Wagashi_! I see _wagashi_!"

Daisya was the first to look where Zero was pointing in 0.02 seconds, a record-fast for Daisya. Yuki was slower, but that was to be expected. Another second was all it took for the two to scramble over and fawn over the _wagashi_.

—

Kaname had shifted towards a stall, the only one that had caught even a sixth of his attention. It looked like one he would have whole-heartedly gone to with Zero. With Zero, that is.

—

The two had started their childish squabbles. Both were outgoing, and that made them similar, very similar indeed. They hadn't known each other for long, but they needn't anyway. They already acted as if they had known each other forever.

"Ehhhh, _Manjū_! And it's in the shape of a rabbit!"

Yuki snorted. "There's _matsutake_ mushroom-shaped ones too! Bet you didn't notice…"

Daisya turned and huffed, indignant.

"Ha, and I suppose _you_ didn't see the _Matsunoyuki_. It's even got your name in it—

"I did!" Yuki argued.

"I saw it! It's my favourite! It's alw—

"Oh…so you're cannibalistic."

Zero laughed from behind the two.

"Haha…that's a good one, Daisya! Ahahaha…"

Yuki's eyes lit up several seconds later.

"It's not funny, Zero! You should be on my side!"

Daisya smirked at Yuki ungraciously and, whining, he caught Zero by surprise when he sent a _rakugan_ straight for Zero's open mouth. Zero had doubled over, instinctively coughing then making unruly crunching noises chewing and swallowing the very solid lump of sweetness. He grimaced when the food made its way down his throat. Yuki was giggling away uncontrollably, completely supportive of Daisya's actions while Daisya had tears in his eyes, killing himself with his loud rumbles of laughter that wouldn't stop.

"It's…coughcough…not funny…cough, Yuki! You ought to know better than to learn from Daisya cough."

The three had settled with one of each they liked, then pushed and pulled their way through to the next stall, enjoying themselves thoroughly.

"Whoaa, Daisya! You hadn't told me it'd be this cold!"

"Heh," Daisya grinned playfully.

"Then I'd get to offer you my jacket!"

Zero scrunched up his nose. So Daisya had left out that detail on purpose. December air was chilling to the very bones and his bouts of shivers then was enough to prove it. Yuki resumed eating her fried black beans, giggling here and there when she saw Daisya take off his jacket. He had flung it across Zero's shoulders instead, leaving a surprised Zero in its wake. Zero's face had turned to a chiding one and he prepared to start his lecture. It was, fortunately, cut off by a look of dismay from Yuki and a reply from Daisya.

"I'm wearing more than you Zero, if that's what you're thinking!"

A grin stole its way to Daisya's pleasant face and all concerns Zero had, melted away like a popsicle in July. Daisya had given a sheepish look to Zero on the behalf of the two who were off to get more than their heap of food. Zero only grumbled a little about leaving him behind and wearing Daisya's jacket followed by something that went along the lines of "be back before the display". Bored by the sudden lack of noise around him, Zero put on the leather jacket properly before he shoved his hands in his pockets. He had eaten a lot, much to his dismay, as he found his mouth shoved full with food by two annoyances almost every other minute. A stall caught Zero's interest. Pistols and moving targets.

_Wait, wasn't that… wasn't that Kaname?_

He hastened his footsteps, familiarity getting the better of him. He felt a small spark of happiness within.

"Kaname!"

The figure turned.

"Zero…?"

Kaname's heart had burst with happiness when he saw Zero. His footsteps had quickened and brought himself face-to-face with the hunter. His pulse had sped, and the first thing he could do was latch his hands onto the hem of Zero's jacket. It had to be real_, it had to be_. He'd been wishing and wishing for the past hour that he could just teleport away and to the spot beside Zero. Kaname smiled, a small one that barely expressed a fifth of his happiness. Kaname's keen senses had noticed something strange. Kaname leaned closer towards Zero, bridging the gap between them. Zero, clueless, had blushed and blinked furiously, trying to blink the embarrassment he felt with Kaname bending over to press his face against his chest. When the pureblood finally looked up, his eyes were not pleased. There was a certain steely hold to that gaze.

"Whose?"

When Zero didn't respond, Kaname had gotten impatient. His hands had slid up, all the way to Zero's chest, beneath the jacket and the next moment, Zero felt a shock of chilly night air hit him, and he noticed for the first time that the jacket was off and away from him. It was held high up and away from him by a pureblood. Zero's hand extended reflexively, reaching out to snatch it back.

"Kaname. What's wrong with you? Give it back. I need to return it you know; Daisya le—

"I know. I can smell him all over you…"

Kaname caught Zero's suspended hand with his free one and flung the jacket behind him. _Hard._ The jacket whipped through the night air, whooshing over and then down, nowhere to be found. Zero's jaw had turned slack, shoulders sagged as realization dawned the hunter. _He'd never be able to get it back. _The look of outrage that greeted him was a rather good sight, but Kaname wasn't in the best mood yet. Wordlessly, Kaname threw on _his_ jacket over Zero's shoulders. Casting the hunter a sullen, reproachful look, Kaname tugged on a hand, pulling Zero closer to the stall.

"Pistol. Moving target. Best speed. Twenty shots."

The stallholder nodded and smiled warmly, gesturing for Kaname to start his game. Zero caught the hint of a challenge. So Kaname wanted to play? He'd sow him. He didn't have Bloody Rose with him for nothing.

"Pistol. Moving target. Best speed. Twenty shots."

A bewildered look passed over the stallholder's face, but he nodded all the same. It was strange enough to have one requesting for the hardest challenge his humble game had to offer, let alone two. Within seconds, both pureblood and hunter had a pistol in hand, ready to reload if needed. Adults and children alike had begun to gather around the stall, mainly children, to watch the game that was about to begin. It was rare for a person to request for a combination of best speed and moving target. Everybody wanted to win and get a soft toy, but that combination made it the hardest to score and win one. The children licked their lips and rubbed their chubby hands together, awaiting the show. They wanted to know what soft toys these brave young men were going to pick if they were so confident. The two were spinning around, twisting this way and that, aiming for a precise bullseye on each target. With every bullet hole put through each target, Zero would follow suit, not wanting to lose to Kaname. The shooting game had become almost like a game of tag, both were thieves, both were cops, each fought to reach the targets sooner than the other. Bullets flew through the exact same holes millimeters after each other. When both pistols had gone with a click to end the game, the stallholder was mighty awed, standing at the exact same spot, all attention on the two young men who had taken to gazing at each other haughtily.

"I won, Zero."

"_Right_. How could I have lost to you? Pistols are my thing."

"Don't lie. You saw your shots. Each was fractions of a millimeter after my shots."

"They weren't!" Zero protested, unwillingly to believe that he had lost.

The stallholder could only pick up his jaw, and with a stammering voice and kindly smile, he said, "my bad, boys. It must have slipped my old eyes. I declare both of you winners. Never have I seen two young men with such extraordinary reflexes."

Zero took on a slight blush, and was unable to suppress a quick glance at the target cards, each one dropped to the floor once it was shot. He had his ego after all; praise wasn't something he received often.

"See anything you like?" the stallholder asked, gesturing to a table of plushies, a slight hint of uncertainty at Kaname.

Kaname had turned to the side, interest already lost. Zero was done shooting with him, and the hunter hadn't had much to talk to him about. Interest, split seconds after the game, became a foreign concept too far detached him to grasp.

Zero cast a sideways glance at Kaname before breaking apologetically, "It's alright! Nothing keeps his interest for long. I'll get something in place of him."

The stallholder smiled and nodded in reply. Meanwhile, Zero had furrowed his brows in concentration. He wanted something special, something for Daisya since he lost Daisya's jacket. But—Zero set his eyes upon a particular soft toy. It had caught his eye immediately and he didn't intend to let it go.

"What about that one?" Zero pointed straight at the panda. It was a relatively skinny panda, soft and furry, comforting to the touch. _And it had the same forlorn look of longing he often saw on Kaname._

The panda barely touched his hands when Zero threw the panda in Kaname's face, letting it slide with a hustle that sounded like beans in a bean bag. Kaname instinctively caught the item in a vice-like grip with his right hand. He was furious. Zero had rejected him to go someplace, _this place_, with Yuki and…and Daisya! Zero had kept that detail from him. Put on Daisya's jacket too. Now Zero had thrown something right into his face. Seems like Zero's promises were just the same as any other's. _They didn't mean a thing when it came to fulfilling them. _

Kaname snarled. It was silenced midway by a warm palm covering his face with a light smack. Zero had brought Kaname's face close to his neck and whispered, "You're scaring the little children."

Zero brought his hand away from the charming face; the snarl replaced by something akin to guilt and…was that _loneliness_ Zero saw in those lavender eyes? Kaname looked around. Several children had backed away from him, terrified by the snarl he had emitted for seemingly nothing. Zero's hand slid down and grasped Kaname's. Fingers interlaced and Zero tugged Kaname away from the crowd. Kaname looked down and finally saw what it was that had hit him. He loosened his death grip on it. There was a mental _clink_ as he saw the look on the panda's face. Like all panda's, it was black and white, but it was one of those soft ones that weren't stuffed bouncy with cotton. It had beans in its limbs which weighed them down, making the forlorn look on its face more apparent. It looked so…devoid of hope. It looked crushed. It looked…like him.

Kaname looked up, searching gaze running over Zero's facial features. He found what he wanted in Zero's eyes. Zero had noticed. A little of him at least. The first genuine smile since his Zero's decline appeared once more, adding a sparkle to his everything. Zero caught the smile and blushed heavily, head turning away almost immediately. A smiling Kaname was hard to resist for anyone, Kiryu or not. Kaname didn't pursue it. He diverted his attention back to the panda in his hands. His clutch on the panda tightened a fraction. It meant a lot more to him if it was Zero who picked it out and gave it to him. Kaname crouched and sprinted, dodging and slipping through the crowd, barely touching anyone at all.

_He didn't need a glance to check if Zero was following. He knew it in his bones that Zero would follow him; maybe not till the end of time but at least, fornow._

Sure enough, Zero had taken off, spirits lifting with each leap. He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat. He could see nothing but Kaname's back. He could feel nothing except the wind against his cheeks. He could want nothing but to run after Kaname like this. They were far from the lights and buzz of the crowds, somewhere more secluded, almost like the grassy slope they were that morning. Wordlessly, the two had slowed and stood together as the first wave of fireworks blazed the dark sky above them. Sensitive ears detected the sharp crackles resonating after each boom, then the lingering echoes. Zero took in all he saw, feet rooted to the ground as he tilted his head slowly to the right. Thrilled but entranced, as each tiny spark of light burst and lingered in the sky. Long fingering threads faded, but the slight whiff of smoke and gunpowder remained strong to the two vampires. When the fireworks went on and off for more than 10 minutes, Zero was jolted back to time.

_He was supposed to meet up with Yuki and Daisya for the firework display!_

Kaname had taken to gazing adoringly at the hunter's face, instinctively noting his features. Zero was thinking about something. Zero was…troubled?

_By what?_

"Thinking of something, Zero?"

"Yeah," Zero muttered, attempting to keep his eyes fixed on something at least; because for some unknown reason, he was feeling stabs of guilt at the thought of finding Yuki and Daisya. It puzzled him greatly, but he let it rest at the back of his mind, focusing on how to return to the crowds and find them.

Kaname merely watched on, studying the barest flickers of emotion passing across those silver eyes as Zero continued with a vague, "something like that." Very soon, Zero was shuffling back and forth, aware of Kaname's full attention on him now. Kaname had put on a smile for Zero, trying to ease him from his fluster. Almost uncomfortably, Zero spoke up, "I need to find Yuki and…and Daisya. I think I need a little help. There's an insane crowd and I'm not a complete vampire so my senses won't be enough, so…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Kaname's voice had been dull though a smile remained as though a horrible stain on his pale features. Zero found himself hating that smile even more than he had hated the fake smile Kaname planted for the entire world to see almost every second of his life. It was loneliness and bitter resignation coated in porcelain and painted with smooth flawless skin. Zero felt guiltier than ever for even bringing up the request. Kaname wasn't obliged to help him just because he could.

'_But I need help!'_ a small voice argued in Zero's head, gnawing at irregular and passing thoughts.

Zero turned away, embarrassed and ready to turn back and find the duo before the display was over. A hand latched onto his wrist, and it wouldn't let go.

"Stay."

.

.

.


	9. Found

A/N: LOL I completely forgot the warning disclaimer all that stuff but well anyway just refer to previous chapters for them haha. Yeah I know I've been SUCH a terribleterrible person leaving the fic hanging for ages. But ohwell here I am. (:

.

.

.

—

"Leaving me for Daisya?"

The question came out as a faint echo from Kaname's lips, and he saw that they stung more than he had meant for it to, because Zero winced in response. Zero had raised his head to glance almost guiltily back at the man he'd come to understand better, and there was a glimmer of something in those lavender eyes that seemed awfully out of place.

"Hey Kaname, I'm sorry, that wasn't what I m—"

He could have imagined it, but he was sure he caught a glimpse of Kaname's eyes misting up split seconds before he turned away, and a murmur of, "South-East, fifteen minutes. Ten, if you hurry."

—

'_He promised,'_ the voice in Kaname's head whispered.

_He lied_, came the reply, a mere voice nagging in the crevice of the abyss that is his heart, but enough to make Kaname wince inwardly for being foolish enough to have thought a hunter would keep a promise to him.

—

Zero should have been glad for the little piece of information, but he found he was much less than keen to go along and look for the pair he had come to the Chichibu with. He wanted to be with Yuki and Daisya, but he realized with a pang that he would rather be with Kaname, "thanks," was all that left his lips, but the indecision had called for a massive internal war to be waged.

_What an ass Zero! You left him once, feel like crap, turn around and apologize and now you leave him all over again? _

'_But—but the first time I hadn't actually meant to! Plus I really did mean my apology! And—'_

_Ohhhh, now you're twiddling your thumbs to come up with lame excuses? Get a grip Kiryu!_

'_That's not it,' the thought huffed._

_Then what's it? You've been with him practically every single day now. Just accept the fact that you want to stay around and just get the hell on with it, not leave again!_

'…_then what about Daisya and Yuki?'_

_Should've known you'd pick Daisya and Yuki over keeping your promise to Kaname. _

'_Well, technically…I hadn't exactly promised I wouldn't…leave…not like that.'_

_Yeah. Like I said: ass._

'_Hey I didn't! It's the truth, alright?'_

_Whatever, you ass._

'_Fine. FINE okay? Stop calling me ass, I'll stay!'_

The battle was lost as his conscience whined the hell outta his mind. Taking a steady inhale, Zero sighed, hand reaching up to gruffly mess up his own locks of soft silver hair, "I guess I'll just tell them I've got something on, I'm sure the two idiots won't mind…"

Kaname's eyes flicked to his own lilac orbs, searching for something, and whatever it was he was looking for, he must have found it, because his shoulders lost the tension they held previously as his gaze flicked right back to watch the fizzles in the sky. There was a peaceful inhale before Kaname lowered himself in an almost resigned yet relaxed manner onto the soft, lush, green grass. Zero gave the gently-sloping grass land a glance and saw that it was littered with way-more-than- sparse few other couples, looking at the stars in the sky in wait, while others sprawled comfortably in the darkness of the night.

Zero wanted to walk over there. He wanted to curl up beside Kaname, lean against him, talk to him, hewanted to know what he was thinking. He wanted to tell Kaname everything would be okay, so he should wipe that forlorn look off and never let it show again. And Zero wanted him to grin and say it was alright as long as he was around. He didn't care if it was true or not, he just wanted to say it, to hear it, to feel Kaname's arms around him, hear the rumble of his words, that deep chuckle that made his pulse race. All of a sudden, there was a mental _click_ and Zero knew, knew then that he had fallen deep into a pile of shit. He had gone and fallen head over heels for that beautiful fragility by the name of Kaname Kuran.

Before he'd realized it, his eyes had ascended to the pureblood's face and began his silent stare. Lilac orbs widened as garnet depths stabbed into his. Zero's eyebrows shot up and he averted his eyes quickly, turning away so the pureblood didn't see the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Kaname had turned Zero's way, and Zero had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice for seconds. When realization struck, he _had_ in fact looked away fast, cheeks flaming, but it was a tad too late, as he could still feel Kaname's stare burning into him. Ignoring the heat from his face, Zero strode and pulled over where Kaname was lying back-first on the ground and did the same, fidgeting and shifting till he was inches from Kaname's torso and knew he could see Kaname's face perfectly when he turned to his side before laying still to watch the sparks in the sky.

_Well, not a bad idea actually._

Lying on the grass with little troubling his mind was pretty damn _nice_. And soon, both vampires were enchanted by the fireworks. Even after the first burst of sparks exploded in the night sky like firecrackers, the brilliant explosion and aurora of colours that had been reflected in the irises of all who were watching the show stayed in each of their mind's eye. The fireworks didn't stop, continuing its spirals and shooting into the deep night sky, seeming to go on and on upwards until it finally slowed; and there would be a moment when you catch the spark in mid-air, unmoving, before it exploded into a million tiny pieces, little flames and glitter dying out gradually before another burst shot up in the fore and background of the endless night sky. Zero watched, mesmerized, and, in a trance, with his jaws hanging slightly open and his breath coming in long deep breaths.

_Kaname was just like fireworks_, Zero decided. When a miniscule spark shot up into the sky, you were too entranced by its velocity and colour to think of where it would go next; what it would do, and while your eyes stayed focused on that coloured speck, smoke had started to dissipate in the sky, laying a blanket of grey over the sparkling stars and when you heard see the burst in the sky, it gave a kind of twist, where you find you actually had no idea what to expect before it exploded into a gazibillion smithereens. The slight waft of smoke seeping into your nostrils was the only reminder of what massive action had just taken place mere seconds ago.

_Mesmerizing. Strong. Unexpected. Brilliant. Yes, that's Kaname for you._

And Zero realized, somewhere along the road of having arms draped over his waist, woken in the same bed, playful banter littered with growls, incessant clucking and chiding, meaningful exchange of gazes and the concern that had germinated and was creeping steadily into his very mentality, Kaname had managed to make his heart melt like an ice cube held up to the brilliant, blazing sun, every single fucking time. And he loved that arrogant pureblood for that.

In an almost awkward manner, Zero cleared his throat, "Ne."

The only telltale sign that Kaname had head his soft whisper was the barely imperceptible tilt of his head to Zero, while his lavender eyes remained fixated on the ongoing display. The sound had, unbeknownst to Zero, made the pureblood's scalp tingle in a funny sensation.

"I think I'm falling for you."

Kaname's entire body stiffened. Had he heard correctly? Had those words really just left the silver-haired hunter's mouth? Kaname's heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird, "Ze-Zero?"

"Hm?" Zero grunted, his breathing so easy Kaname knew Zero hadn't lied.

Kaname swallowed the lump in his throat, his arm instinctively reaching over to latch onto a corner of Zero's shirt, "You mean it?"

Zero sighed as his own hand moved to hold Kaname's in his, "Mm-hm."

Any more speech would be useless at this point. Kaname didn't know what to say, because he could have sworn his heart was hammering so loudly everyone lying on the field could hear it, and Zero…well Zero was being Zero, lost in his thoughts as he drank in the sight of vibrant colours against the pitch black. Regardless, the air was thick with something...tension. It wasn't uncomfortable...but it was there, it was like the big pink elephant in the corner of the lavish ballroom in the middle of a party where the light was almost garish and the music was a lulling peace. Kaname stared at the profile of Zero, for what seemed like ages, and finally closed his eyes, no patience to figure out what it was he was feeling. It was probably happiness that his feelings were reciprocated, anxiety that Zero might change his mind, fear that Zero would take back his words, claiming it was a joke or simply calm, because despite the silken intangible tension lacing the very air that surrounded them, he felt strangely more at ease than he had ever been with anyone else. His fingers gave a twitch.

_I only want to touch him and revel in him with a sense of awe, the same way people yearn to touch wet paint or run their hands over a marble sculpture. _

Before he knew it, he had reached with his hands— and framed Zero's face with his fingers.

_If I had two hearts, I'd use one to love you, and the other? I'd use it to love you __**more**__._

Kaname remained silent as his fingers drifted down the side of Zero's face, lightly stroking the smooth skin there, though briefly as a drifting feather. Zero could feel their tickle against the surface of his body, and it caused a couple troublesome chills to do a waltz along his shoulders and spine. Kaname hadn't seen that, but what he had seen was the oddly refreshing unguarded surprise on Zero's face and the widening of stunning lilac. He looked at the hunter levelly, his expression suddenly serious, or maybe it had been all along, Zero didn't know, because he hadn't snatched enough glimpses of Kaname's face a few moments before. Suddenly, Zero laughed at Kaname and Kaname laughed at Zero laughing at him and everything was _fine_.

And that was exactly how the two had spent the next few minutes simply looking at each other, unwilling to turn away from the almost ethereal being in front of their eyes. The two had finally come to a silent but mutual agreement and both turned away, back to the sky and closed their eyes on a long, contented sigh and let a nap claim them both.

—

Half an hour later, brows knitting together in thought, Zero blinked the last remnants of his nap away and recalled the events of the day and where exactly the sinfully tempting warmth was coming from. He looked to his side to find a shoulder he had taken to leaning on for a pillow and almost gasped in mild, bewildered horror.

_He used a pureblood shoulder as a pillow in public! On second thoughts, ha, probably the first ever to do such a thing to Kaname, heh._

"Awake?"

_Kaname always knew the right thing to say. _

Zero rolled his eyes and snorted, "no, still asleep and being chased by a giant, pink, evil, fluffy bunny."

Kaname chortled then and there, shoulders shaking with mirth at the unexpected answer as he fought to cover his mouth and drown out the sounds he made. Zero scowled and muttered a half-hearted, "come on, it's not that funny."

Kaname got to his feet and tugged the silver-haired hunter up along with him, and Zero realized for the first time that there were considerably less people and the smoke from the amazing fireworks had long since been gone.

Almost stupidly, Zero said, "the display's over."

Kaname laughed again, the sound a soothing one that made Zero's heart clench and wish that he could hear it over again and again.

"Come on, let's go back together!"

With a playful smile that gushed mischief, Kaname broke into a run, Zero along with him, and he never once let go of the hunter's hand.

They arrived at the main road where Kaname's chauffeur was patiently waiting, and Kaname nudged the exhilarated and dazed hunter into the car. Before Kaname had followed suit, the chauffeur had leaned closer to Kaname to whisper, "I drove the young Miss home when she came storming. She threw quite a fit in your absence and I wasn't at all sure what to do with her and I thought you would like some time alone so I fetched her home. Pardon me if I've done something wrong, Kaname-sama."

All Kaname did was to flash the old chauffeur a stunning beam, once that showed just how belatedly Kaname actually was with his actions before he replied, "great job."

The chauffeur had never been one to question the young master but he was, quite honestly, taken aback with his master's reaction. It was the first time he had seen such a beam on the young master's face and the delight that lit up his charismatic features was a rare, delicate sight to behold.

Once in the car, Kaname's lips had a lilt to them, as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself, and Zero found it all the more amusing, because he took pleasure in seeing Kaname lit up like that. The journey back was made in complete silence, and Zero had opted to look out the window at the blur of passing things, while Kaname had taken to staring at the reflection of a completely unaware Zero that stared right back out at him. Zero wore a scowl on his face, if there was any indication of what he was thinking. Even with the scowl in place, Zero managed to look adorably attractive.

"Why the scowl? You're still as cute as ever even with that scowl on."

Zero gave something close to a "harrumph", then a, "I was just thinking how Yuki and Daisya would probably kill me when I get back. I bet they're still mad at me that I hadn't met up with them and they had to return without me."

Zero gave a sound that sounded like a groan before slapping both hands onto his face, giving a yelp when he almost hit his open eyes. He cursed himself for his stupidity, while Kaname chuckled.

"It'll be fine. You could tell Yuki and Daisya you were watching the fireworks then you fell asleep, and when you awoke the Chichibu Yomatsuri was over already."

It was a partial truth, and Kaname knew to leave it as that, what with Daisya and his raised guards against him, the pureblood in the Academy, he wouldn't take too kindly to his _dearest comrade_ having stayed with a pureblood practically the entire night.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I could…" Zero stated absentmindedly, nodding, before a small but largely important piece of information presented itself to his mind, "wait…Daisya? Daisya? His jacket! Arghhh just my luck, one more reason for him to slap me silly when he sees me."

"I'm sorry." Kaname watched Zero blink in confusion at the apology, still via the reflection, as the exchange had been made without any eye contact, something done unintentionally of course.

"Excuse me?" Zero turned his head and finally looked at Kaname, holding up a hand as if trying to hear better. "Would you mind speaking into my good ear? I didn't quite catch that."

"Your sense of humor is not appreciated."

There was another snort in response.

"I should have known better. You don't even have one," Zero sighed before letting his hands fall into his lap.

Despite the whole jacket incident being the Kaname's fault, he found himself unable to blame the pureblood or at even get angry at the beautiful face he was currently staring at.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not really. . . I just. . ." Zero trailed off in an irritable huff before looking up again. "Seriously though…I think Daisya _will_ slap me silly later…"

"Later?" Kaname inquired, raising a brow questioningly.

"Yeah. I'm sharing a bed—", Kaname narrowed his eyes dangerously at the words, "—room with Daisya remember?"

The action had gone unnoticed by the hunter, and Kaname forced himself to relax.

_It's just a room, not a bed you nitwit! Get a grip! St—_

The door swung open, signaling the end of their ride and effectively halting Kaname's train of thoughts. After the two stepped out of the limo onto the grounds of Cross Academy, the elegant limousine had sped off, leaving the two to take their walk towards the dorms together.

"You know," Kaname cleared his throat almost anxiously, "they probably tired themselves out too. You wouldn't want to wake Daisya up only to have him 'slap you silly', as you put it, right?"

"I suppose. Any suggestions?"

"Yes." Kaname replied, almost a little too enthusiastically. His enthusiasm went by unquestioned, and Kaname was thankful for that. He was embarrassed enough as it was, him having to find an excuse for Zero to stay away from Daisya, no, no, that was _definitely not_ what he was thinking. He meant having to find an excuse for Zero to stay _with_ him. '_Yes, that's it_,' Kaname convinced himself.

"You could stay in the Moon Dorms. You know how big my room is."

Zero let out a huff of breath, blowing his bangs up in a gust of warm, exhaled air in an unbelievably cute manner.

"I guess that'd work. Thanks, but no thanks," Zero said, shooting Kaname a dirty look. He remembered all the things that happened every time they had ended up sleeping together. Literally, not the _other_ definition.

_Definitely not, _Zero thought as his blush came full on, encouraging him to quicken his steps towards Kaname's room.

Kaname put on a goofy grin, uncaring if the hunter ahead of him turned around and caught him with that silly expression. He was glad, that was all. Utmost pleased, in fact that Zero had relented, despite his look that clearly said: nothing funny again, _or else._

Still in cloud nine due to Zero's reasonable acceptance, Kaname lunged for the figure in front of him. The move had caught Zero by surprise and both had tumbled down, for Kaname had relied on Zero's reflexes to curb the fall—an obvious miscalculation.

Kaname lifted his dirt-streaked face and rubbed his jaw. "I kinda like my teeth. All of them. "

"You dweeb! That's your fault, not mine," Zero said, laughter catching hold of him as he turned from the uneven ground to prop himself up on his elbows, staring right into a not-so-innocently nonplussed face before him. Kaname's every minute expression seemed to take his breath away. Funny thing is, Kaname never had any idea just what he was doing to Zero.

"Jerk," Zero said suddenly, still trying to catch his breath.

"So I've been told," was the automatic reply, Kaname taken to sitting cross-legged, urging Zero to do the same, all the while searching those lilac depths he loved so much.

Zero knew that he must have been a serial killer in some past life, because the karma was too much for one lifetime. Kaname could say just one arrogantly smug line, look at him so intently and still remain clueless to Zero's inner turmoil and urge to just…to just—

"I'm falling for you Zero. I know it by heart, so don't even question that," Kaname could feel Zero shrink away at his spoken confession. Zero hadn't shrunk away physically, but Kaname deduced as much from the silence that hung in the night and Kaname almost. _Almost_ felt like crying. He wouldn't cry, though, because it would show that he could be hurt so easily, he could be damaged by mere _silence_.

_That Zero could hurt him so easily. That __**Zero's**__ silence could damage him._

That people could slip into his defenses.

_That Zero could slip into his defenses._

Zero had just sort of sneaked his way in, cracking all the security codes and taking out all the steel walls without even having to rack his brains. He had just sort of found his way into Kaname's heart. The worst thing was, Zero would most probably not believe him because, according to the _fucking_ vampire world, purebloods didn't pay attention to emotions. And that was a complete and utter _lie_.

Kaname got up, feet working on autopilot, taking a stiff him towards his own room. He didn't want to hear what Zero had to say, what Zero had to say in rejection. He needed to get away.

_Just great, just awesome he sealed his own fate by convincing Zero to stay the night with him._

Something shattered inside of Zero, silently shaking him with a gnawing fear. He had taken Kaname's walking away from him the wrong way, not that he knew of course.

_So the whole pretense had been pointless, hadn't it? Kaname had sat across him, joking about something that meant everything to him. Had Kaname been aware of his torments since the beginning and feigned ignorance? Is that why he was walking away now? Not even giving him a chance to reply? Was it out of pity for him? So in the end he was no different from that Sakato Shimura-san, was he? In that game of fooling and deceiving, he had played the loser._

The whirl of jabs and hurt broke the dam. The sky had opened to let the torrential waters pour as the Heaven cried for Zero. Cold fury hardened his lilac eyes and he opened his mouth, uncaring of the rain that had begun a steady pitter-patter which was seeping carelessly into his clothes, letting the words flow out in a mesh mix between a bark and a snarl:

"What do you mean by that, Kaname! I'm sick of this bullshit. You come right back here and explain to me why you're walking away from me. Is this all a joke to you? Have you been playing with me right from the start? Had you known I was going to fall for you? Or was that out of your calculations, huh? It's not all butterflies and rainbows for your chess piece, falling for an overconfident, arrogant, unbelievably stuck-up, snot-nosed..." a harsh tremor stole through his lithe body, his volume dropping a notch subsequently, "…beautifully perfect, concerned, delightfully surprising, funny— Kaname."

Confusion and worry had shaken the pureblood thoroughly, and all he could perceive of his messed-up head was the blaring message that might have as well be bolded and italicized on a large blinking neon sign: no, no Zero you're getting it all wrong! I swear I meant it! I do care, that wasn't a joke! I walked away not because I was playing you, but because I thought you'd give me a flat-out rejection that'd tear through me like a hundred daggers if I had stayed even a moment longer gazing into your eyes… …

Before Kaname could even turn around to look his beloved hunter in the eye, Zero had bit his lower lip; teeth sinking in to leave a faint trace of blood wafting right past, _wait, right past him?_ A flash of silver confirmed his suspicions as he caught Zero sprinting and making full use of his vampiric speed to make his way to the Moon Dorms, specifically, his room.

_Desperation is an ugly colour._

With a frustrated growl, Kaname ran his hand through his hanging wet hair, the dampness finally catching on and getting onto his mind as he trudged his sorry way back to his room to face impending doom and awkward stares trying to rectify his terribly misunderstood act. With dripping, soddy, muddy steps, Kaname lugged each foot slowly through shallow marsh across the bare field to his room.

When Kaname finally reached his room, he had braced himself for some kind of verbal lashing even as he reached out to turn the cool brass knob gingerly, but his ears were met with the splashy-splashy of someone in his showers. The sound was enough to elicit a strange concoction of relief and irritation from the pureblood. He let out a long sigh that shook him near to his toes. Well, at least he'd have time to gather his thoughts and prepare his speech before the hunter of his attraction decided to give him the cold shoulder for probably the rest of his life. Which was to say, at the very least, upsetting enough for him to bury himself alive for all eternity.

Kaname took brisk steps to the side of his bed, intent on sitting down at the edge to think and attempt to collect the gazibillion thoughts whizzing around in his seemingly tiny head. What his body actually did as opposed to his intentions was another thing altogether. The second he reached his large, comfortable and _very_ welcome bed, his legs had given allowance to him to simply flop face-down onto the soft sheets, arms spreading out to take up practically the entire bed all by himself. In his dreary mind, Kaname had managed to gather sufficient sense to kick off his shoes and remove his very soaked shirt, only to be flung to some godforsaken corner of the room in an unruly heap. He was too exhausted to think for the moment. He'd take a nap and think some before Zero got out from his shower, yes, that's what he'd do…

…_or so he thought._

In his dreams, figures haunted him and the tire of his mentality had conjured and pulled out what was all in the past, including the day's events. Zero's words ricocheted seemingly everywhere, bringing no peace to him at all, even in his sleep.

_Is this all a joke to you? Have you been playing with me right from the start? Had you known I was going to fall for you? Or was that out of your calculations, huh?_

Kaname's eyes rolled restlessly behind closed, fluttering lids, and his subconscious had voiced in a murmur of protest against these nightmares tormenting him, "playing games never courted me, Zero. It's you."

Zero blinked. That was one of the last things he had expected to hear from the pureblood, and the state he had been reduced to was not what Zero had expected either. The sight that had greeted him the second he stepped out of the showers was a pureblood lying, _very much unglamorously_, face-down on the made bed, shoes obviously kicked off in weary and shirt nowhere to be found, if the tantalizingly exposed back was any indication.

Zero failed to turn away from the beautiful mess, even as a faint pink broke out across the bridge of his nose, creeping to his cheeks. He groaned. He really was falling head over heels for Kaname Kuran! What the pureblood said after consciousness had slipped from him was just making him…fall deeper in.

—

When Kaname woke again, he found he'd rolled onto his back and Zero's back was pressed up against his side. Kaname blinked stupidly.

_Did that mean Zero had forgiven him? What, Zero came to his senses all of a sudden?_

Kaname sighed audibly, the turn of events was pretty damn great but it was confusing the hell outta him. When he had sat up to look at Zero's form better, Zero had lazily opened one eye to look at him and chuckle.

Kaname sniffed, "what's so funny? I can't have people chuckling at me all the time you know, I'm a pureblood."

"_Well_," Zero replied slyly, a smug grin stretching on his face like a Cheshire cat as he rolled off the bed to stand and look down upon Kaname who was seated at the edge of the bed, "I recall a _certain_ _pureblood_ saying something along the lines of 'playing games never courted me, Zero. It's you.'"

Kaname flushed. _Had he really said that out loud? Oh god, just kill him already._

Feigning ignorance, Kaname bit out, "oh really?"

At this, Zero soured a little, pursing his lower lip, "yeah, I won't forget that, even if you pretend to hmph. You said it sleeping face-down with a back made to seduce, too, what a—"

Zero's eyes widened comically as his hand flew to cover his mouth, wishing his nuts to hell and back he hadn't just spoken that aloud to the most persistent, indefatigable, infallibly spontaneous, consistently random, sporadically pushy, inescapable pureblood he had the best luck of meeting in his life.

Kaname then does something that tells the hunter he really does love Zero more than anything. He tugs Zero's hand and pulls him down into a hug. Zero almost laughs at how odd the two of them were acting but as Kaname squeezes Zero to him, Zero felt all the hurt and anger he ever had at the pureblood seep out of him. It's gone.

Zero sighs and suddenly he's boneless, sinking into Kaname's shape and they fit together. He felt Kaname's breath on his neck and the relief that everything is fine now almost brings him to tears.

A few minutes later, Kaname had pulled away to look at Zero, "can—can I?"

The reply he got was a "BaKaname" before pale fingers tangles in his tresses to tug him back into the crook of Zero's neck. Kaname allowed himself to hold Zero by the shoulders and in a delicate gesture; he nudged the bite area, giving it a few licks before sinking his fangs in carefully to drink. The intimate act was one that gave Kaname access to Zero's everything. And that included fragments of his past, enough for him to try understanding the hunter anyway.

It was almost as if Zero's transition from child to young adult had been rather abrupt, and Kaname knew what had happened to cause that. But he was going to pick it up from there. Things were going to be different and almost as if he wanted Zero to know that too, he shifted his hands, trailing them to rest at the hunter's waist in a loose embrace. He wanted Zero to feel safe with him.

The night was a peaceful one as the moon hung in the sky, clouds drifting over it every now and then, but it's flare never wavering, staying all the time…

—

Zero rolled over sleepily without opening his eyes. He felt a little stiff, but, he supposed, after the night before, he really didn't mind at all. He got to sleep with Kaname. A rather silly grin spread across his face at the thought.

"What are you smirking at, idiot?" Kaname's sharp voice broke the relaxed silence in the room with all the subtlety of a brick through a window.

Zero blinked his eyes open slowly, focussing on Kaname's face where it floated above him. Despite the prickly tone, Kaname's face was free of a scowl, a tell-tale sign that it was mock annoyance; one corner of his mouth quirked up when he saw Zero looking at him, which might have as well been a full-fledged grin directed at the silver-haired hunter. Zero said nothing to fuel his lame little game, rolling onto his side and propping his head onto his elbow. Kaname's hand came to a rest on his waist, thumb sweeping back and forth across his changed shirt absently.

"What?" he said eventually, when Kaname's eyes refused to leave his face and the gentle motions of his thumb threatened to send him back to sleep. Kaname didn't reply, though the faintest of flushes spread rather prettily across his nose as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Zero's. The kiss was hesitant and soft, as though Kaname was unsure whether it would be welcome, despite what had passed between them the night before. Zero snorted internally. As if he'd have allowed anything to have occurred between them if he'd thought that he'd have regretted it. To prove it, he threaded his hand in the still loose hair at the back of Kaname's neck and brought them closer together, pressing his mouth fully onto Kaname's and sliding his tongue provocatively across his lower lip.

A noise that might have been a sigh had it been allowed to fully develop trembled from Kaname's lips. Kaname's hand slid from Zero's waist and up his side, trailing along his back and burying long fingers into soft silver hair. Zero's hair never changed, the most being a little bit of a bed hair mess.

Zero's head was pulled back so that Kaname could see his face, resting their foreheads together.

"No regrets then?" Kaname asked, just to be sure. His words became muffled against Zero's skin as if he were afraid to hear them himself. He hated revealing that he felt anything even like insecure to anybody, but Zero had changed his mind before, and Kaname needed to make sure that Zero knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Kaname had fallen deep for him for quite some time, even if he hadn't realised it, and now that he had had him, he didn't ever want to go back to how it was before.

"Never," Zero breathed, his eyes slightly glazed, and he blinked a few times, trying to bring Kaname's face into focus, but struggling because of the lack of distance between them. He let go of Kaname's hair and brought his hand round to Kaname's face, cupping his jaw tenderly as a large smile broke out across his face. "_Never,"_ he emphasised.

"Well good," Kaname sniffed haughtily. "Because I'd have to kill you if you did. And that's my shirt you're wearing," and he tried not to feel too offended when Zero laughed at him.

.

.

.


End file.
